Los Guardianes de la Luz
by Zuskaruki
Summary: Nathan, un Mago Negro único en su especie, acepta el trabajo de Guardián de la Luz junto a otros 4 guerreros para proteger a la elegida que, según la leyenda, matará al demonio Calgar. Con el paso del tiempo se enfrentará a todo tipo de adversidades con la intención de terminar su misión, aunque le cueste la vida.
1. Nathan

Aviso, este fic está (minimamente) basado en Final Fantasy I, así que si no te gusta ese juego, dudo que te guste el fic. Va a ser un fic bastante largo, así que espero que tengais paciencia y que sea del agrado de los lectores.

Capítulo 1.

-Ya... ¿Ya he llegado a Sacral?- Dijo Nathan.

Era un dia normal en el majestuoso reino de Sacral, el Sol brillaba con fuerza, las nubes se movian lentamente por aquel gran cielo, los mercaderes abrían sus comercios como de costumbre, los guardias reales patrullaban el Reino manteniendo el orden. A primera vista era un dia normal

El joven miró con curiosidad el enorme portón de madera que comunicaba Sacral con el bosque, jamás habia visto una entrada tan grande. -Bueno... -Unió sus manos y se crujió los nudillos- ...como no entre no conseguiré el trabajo... pues allá voy

Empezó a caminar por el portón, el cual estaba custodiado por guardias. Tras pasarlo, vio como una enorme ciudad se alzaba ante el.

Sacral era famosa por su belleza y armonía, solo con atravesar sus muros, un aire de paz y tranquilidad invadía al visitante. Aquel aire de tranquilidad tranquilizó al joven, aunque su ansia por conseguir el trabajo era tan grande que se alteró de nuevo.

-(Si consigo el trabajo de guardián y todo sale bien, me recompensarían con tierras y una cantidad ingente de dinero...) -Apretó el puño con fuerza- (¡Tengo que conseguirlo!)

Tras pensar en aquello, Nathan salió corriendo hacía el castillo de Sacral, donde supuestamente daban el trabajo que el ansiaba tanto. Fue cuestión de minutos de que el joven llegase al castillo. Antes de entrar, desvió su mirada al foso del castillo en el que pudo verse reflejado en el agua. Lo que vio fue una cara negra, tapada casi al completo por el cuello de una túnica azul roída y un sombrero de brujo, con dos enormes ojos amarillos que le daba un toque siniestro al joven.

Era un Mago Negro.

Al entrar por la entrada principal del Castillo, Nathan observó un grupo de magos que se encontraba a escasos metros de él. "Habrán venido a por el trabajo" pensó, por lo que se acercó a ellos con la intención de obtener información.

-Hola, em... ¿Habéis venido a por el trabajo de guardián?- Dijo Nathan con un tono amigable

-Si, ahora vendrá el enviado real para ver quien será el último guardián de la Doncella.

-¿El último guardián? -Nathan ladeó la cabeza, confuso- ¿Es que hay mas guardianes?

-¡Pues claro! -Respondió un mago del grupo- Para que la doncella consiga matar al demonio Calgar, necesita ser escoltada por varios guerreros, y entre ellos solo puede haber 1 mago negro, o sea, uno de nosotros.

-...O sea, ¿Que los guardianes protegerán a la tia esta para que ella mate un demonio que solo existe en cuentos infantiles?

Todos los magos se contuvieron la risa, pues el enviado real habia llegado y escuchado las palabras de Nathan.

-La amenaza de Calgar y el cristal de la oscuridad está presente hoy en dia, y la única solución es recurrir a la profecía milenaria, en la que l...-

-Me se la historia, la sangre de un puro matará al demonio y el cristal de la oscuridad se romperá y eso... ¿Lo de Calgar es en serio?

-Claro, si no no pagariamos una cantidad tan sustanciosa de bienes a los guardianes.

Aquello le parecía absurdo a Nathan, pero de solo pensar de lo que dijo el enviado fuese verdad, se estremeció.

-Bueno, voy a empezar con las pruebas.

El enviado realizó unas cuantas pruebas relacionadas con la magia negra y, en todas, Nathan fue el que mas destacó, pues era el unico Mago Negro de verdad. Tras eso, el sonido de unos pasos resonaba en todo el vestíbulo.

-Nathan... ¿Ese es tu nombre? Ahora vendrá la Lady Amanda a juzgar si quiere que formes parte del equipo.

-Eh... vale...

Los otros aspirantes a guardián se fueron, aunque parecian de todo menos frustrados, es mas... parecían felices por haber fracasado en las pruebas. El enviado y Nathan miraron a las escaleras observando como bajaba una preciosa joven, rubia y envuelta en una túnica blanca con bordados rojos.

Era una maga blanca.

La joven se colocó en frente del enviado y realizó una reverencia.

-Gracias Cam, puedes retirarte

-Como desee -Realizó otra reverencia como despedida y se fue- Por cierto, el Mago Negro que tienes en frente tuya es el que ha pasado las pruebas, se llama Nathan

-Gracias de nuevo Cam...

Ambos se miraron de arriba a abajo, pues Amanda no habia visto antes un Mago Negro de verdad, y Nathan jamás vio una chica como ella.

-Deja que me presente, soy Amanda, la... "doncella", aunque solo soy una simple maga blanca huerfana que protege el cristal de la luz -Su voz era seca, no se sentía a gusto con la presencia de Nathan-

-Y-yo so-soy N-Nathan... a secas, y eso...

-Ajá... encantada de conocerte

-L-lo mismo dig-digo -Nathan no habia hablado mucho con las chicas , pues su aspecto repelía a casi todas las humanas, por lo que estaba bastante nervioso-

-Bueno... Nathan... ¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí?

-Por el trabajo... obviamente

-Pero... muchas personas han querido trabajar de guardián para estar conmigo, o por amor a la patria... ¿Me entiendes, Nathan? Por orgullo

-...Pues yo he venido por el dinero

Amanda arqueó una ceja al oir el comentario. No le gustó nada lo que oyó, pero al menos había sido honesto con ella

-Eso no es muy cortés...

-Vale, pero yo no vengo a quedar bien, yo vengo a por el trabajo y a por la recompensa.

-Pero...

-No he venido desde Antiqoa hasta aquí por amor al arte, ¿Sabes?

La joven se llevó una mano a la frente y se la masajeó para poder pensar. Mientras, Nathan miraba a las enormes vidrieras del castillo, en ellas habian motivos religiosos y mitológicos. En la mas grande de ellas estaban los 4 Guerreros de la Luz.

-Nathan, tu actitud y tu... ser... me repelen, pero eres honesto y según Cam, fuerte

-...

-Y como no veo que haya nadie mas que haya pasado la prueba... pues -Suspiró y forzó una sonrisa- Bienvenido al grupo

-¡SI! -Dijo emocionado- ¿Cuando empezamos?

-Mañana, pero antes ven conmigo.

La chica empezó a subir las escaleras del castillo junto a Nathan. Parecía que la escalera era interminable. Tras 5 minutos subiendo escalones, llegaron a una puerta.

-Aquí es Nathan

Amanda abrió la puerta y de ella salió un destello de luz que cegó al Mago. Al desaparecer el efecto, Nathan permaneció boquiabierto al ver lo que había en la habitación.

-Fin del primer capítulo-


	2. Los Guardianes

Capítulo 2: El creído, el vago, el odiado y la envidiosa

Cuando el efecto del destello desapareció, Nathan se adentró en la habitación para ver con mayor certeza el objeto que levitaba en medio de la sala. Parecía un cristal.

La sala era inmensa. A la derecha de el Mago había una gran cantidad de óleos de gran calidad colgados de una pared de color beige, algunos de ellos eran retratos de Amanda, también habían varias sillas y una mesa de madera talladas a la perfección y, lo que mas llamó la atención de Nathan, un arpa pequeña dorada. En frente había una gran cristalera que comunicaba con un balcón por el cual podía verse todo Sacral y las afueras del reino. Y, finalmente, a su izquierda había una alfombra con motivos abstractos, una enorme cama con un palio sujeto a ella y 4 personas.

Amanda entró justo después que él y miró al grupo de personas enfurecida.

-¡¿Quién demonios ha quitado el cristal de mi cetro?!

Todos se giraron hacía ella

-Ha sido el vil Edgar, mi Lady –Dijo una de ellas- Lo intenté detener pero si me hubiese enfrentado a el habría significado degradarme a su nivel.

Otra persona del grupo se volteó hacia la que habló y, molesta por el comentario, se acercó a él.

-¡Cónrad, lo que tienes de chivato y de mentiroso lo tienes de gilipollas! –Dijo Edgar.-

Las otras dos personas empezaron a reírse a carcajadas. Mientras, Nathan ignoró aquella patética situación, pues su atención estaba puesta en el cristal.

Amanda se llevó una mano a la cara, disgustada por el comportamiento infantil de los chicos del grupo.

-Chicos –Dijo Amanda con un tono seco y cortante.- Este de aquí es Nathan, el Mago Negro del que habla la profecía.

Cuando el grupo escuchó "Mago Negro", miraron todos a Nathan. Cónrad lo miró con odio, Edgar con una sonrisa en su rostro, le parecía divertido ver a Nathan. Un joven del grupo lo miró con desgana, parecía que le diese igual. Y la última persona del grupo, una chica, miró a Nathan con temor.

Al oir su nombre, Nathan se volteó hacía ellos e hizo una reverencia.

-Bueno, déjame que te presente a estas personas… -Amanda miró al grupo.- El joven aquel que viste de verde es Edgar.

-Kenway, Edgar Kenway –Añadió el ladrón.-

Edgar era un joven de 22 años, ladrón, de 1,88 m, cabello corto y rubio, ojos grises, atlético y vestía una camisa verde, llena de rajas, que hacía juego con sus pantalones verdes y largos. Tenía un pañuelo verde atado a la cabeza.

-Ey Nathan, un placer –Dijo con un tono chulesco el ladrón-

-Encantado, por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu oficio?

-Ladrón

-¿Ladrón? Eso no es un oficio… legal…

-Tss –Edgar movió una mano en signo de negación- Yo no robo, yo tomo las cosas prestadas por tiempo indefinido

El Mago y el Ladrón rieron a la vez, parecía que iban a llevarse bien.

-Bueno, ya basta de tonterías –Al decir esto, ambos pararon de reir.- Ese de allí es Taz, nuestro Arquero

-Encantado Taz

-Ey

Nathan arqueó una ceja al ver las ganas que le echaba Taz al asunto

Taz era otro joven de 17 años, Arquero, de pelo castaño y alborotado, de 1,60 m de estatura, canijo y de ojos marrones. Vestía el traje ceremonial de los arqueros de Sacral y una capa roja.

-Aquella chica de ahí es Anna

-Hola Nathan… encantada de conocerte

-Lo mismo digo… (Esa chica tiene la voz mas grave y viril que yo…) –Pensó Nathan al oir las palabras de Anna.-

Anna era una atractiva chica de 24 años, guerrera, pelo marrón y largo, 1,80 m, de grandes pechos, atlética también y de ojos marrones. Sus prendas eran un sostén de bronce que dejaba ver casi todo su torso excepto los pechos, también portaba una falda de malla que le llegaba a las rodillas y unas botas de cuero. Tenía un aire a las famosas bárbaras y a pesar de su atrevido físico, su carácter viril echaba hacia atrás a los hombres.

-Y por último…

Sin que la Maga terminase la frase, Cónrad se presentó.

-Mi nombre es Cónrad, guerrero del 2º regimiento de honor de infantería de Sacral, condecorado con premios al valor y la valentía por ser el sold...

Nathan interrumpió al guerrero

-Que vale, encantado de conocerte –Dijo el Mago con un tono cortante. No le agradaba en absoluto la actitud del guerrero.-

Cónrad era un Guerrero de 25 años, de pelo gris, ojos grises, tez pálida, 1,90 m y de constitución fuerte. Vestía una armadura que cualquier persona podría reconocer, la armadura de uno de los legendarios Guerreros de la Luz.

Tras acabar la presentación, Amanda tomó en mano su bastón y encajó el cristal en la punta de este. Edgar se acercó a la joven Maga con la mirada puesta en Nathan.

-Amy, sería conveniente que le explicaras de que va a ir el royo este de la leyenda y eso al negrillo –Dijo Edgar con su típico tono chulesco.-

-Tienes razón –La chica se giró hacía Nathan y se sentó sobre una silla de madera que había en el centro de la sala.- Nathan, hace casi mil años, los 4 Guerreros de la Luz derrotaron al legendario demonio Caos…

-Si, esa leyenda me la se –Añadió Nathan.-

-…Pero antes de esa leyenda, se oculta una profecía mas antigua, la del Gran Oscuro.

El Mago Negro frunció el ceño, confuso.

-Pero… ¿El Gran Oscuro ese es Calgar?

-Teóricamente si… -Amanda tragó saliva para poder seguir hablando.- El caso es que… -Cerró los ojos y se tomó una pausa para recordar lo que decían los manuscritos de la profecía.- "…Después de la muerte del Gran Demonio, el ejercito del mal surgirá de las profundidades del abismo para acabar con los seres que habitan en este mundo, y solo un humano con sangre pura puede acabar con su líder, el Gran Oscuro…"

-Pero… ¿Y ahí que tiene que ver el tema de los Guardianes?

-He ahí a lo que quería llegar, en el manuscrito de la profecía habla de que el humano puro, al que llaman "La Luz" debe ser escoltado por unos guardianes que lo protegerán hasta el final de su viaje, y ahí es donde entras tu y el resto.

El silencio se hizo en la sala. Todos querían preguntarle una cosa a la joven, pero nadie lo hizo por temor a su reacción. Tras unos minutos que parecían eternos, Nathan se atrevió a decir lo que nadie quiso preguntar.

-¿Y por qué tu eres una humana pura y no… Taz, por poner un ejemplo?

Los otros guardianes miraron con osadía al Mago. Pero para sorpresa de Nathan, Amanda no se tomó a mal la pregunta, es más, rió.

-Porque el Cristal de la Luz me eligió… lo tengo desde que soy consciente y el cristal solo aparece ante los humanos puros, además… –La chica esbozó una sonrisa y le guiñó un ojo al Mago- …Soy la única Maga Blanca del reino, y la magia blanca solo la pueden dominar por completo los humanos mas puros.

-Aaaahh, vale vale…

La joven chocó sus manos al notar que estaba anocheciendo, y miró con una enorme sonrisa a todos. Parecía emocionada.

-¡Chicos, mañana es el gran dia, así que preparaos! –Dijo la maga con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro-

Nathan y el resto asintieron al unísono con un "¡Sí!", aunque ellos no estaban tan emocionados ni felices como ella, pues sabían que a partir del dia siguiente sus vidas cambiarían para siempre.

-¡Bueno, iros a vuestros aposentos! –Exclamó Amanda mientras empujaba a todos hacía la salida menos a Anna.- ¡Que este es mi cuarto y aquí solo podemos estar chicas!

-¡Tranquila Amy, no nos trates como…! –La maga cerró la puerta de su cuarto aprovechando que los 4 chicos estaban fuera.- …perros…

Nathan miró confuso al resto.

-¿Y dónde están nuestros aposentos? –Preguntó el Mago.-

-Allí –Respondió Taz mientras señalaba a su izquierda- al final del pasillo.

-Pues vamos, que necesito escribir cuanto antes una carta a Lucy –Añadió Edgar.-

Todos empezaron a caminar hacía el cuarto que tenían cada uno asignado.

-Edgar, ¿Quién es Lucy? –Preguntó el joven de tez oscura.-

-Mi novia –El tono con el que le respondió fue bastante seco.-

-Yo también tengo novia, se llama Stacy

-A nadie le importa que tengas novia, Taz, la tuya tiene 17 años, la mia 19… está mas buena

-Calla Edgar

Cónrad paró en seco mientras el resto seguía su camino.

-No os olvidéis de que cuando todo esto termine y Lady Amanda acabe con Calgar con mi ayuda… puede que se case conmigo –Dijo Cónrad con orgullo.-

Taz y edgar empezaron a reir a carcajadas, mientras que a Nathan le parecía de todo menos cómico.

-Tio Cónrad, te voy a decir una cosa –Edgar puso un brazo sobre el hombro del soberbio guerrero- Yo era Amanda y lo primero que hacía era castrarte para que no te acercases mas a mi

-¡Calumnias! –El guerrero apartó el brazo del ladrón de su hombro y, acto seguido, se fue a su cuarto- ¡Tu lo que tienes es envidia sobre la relación que tenemos Mi Lady y yo!

Tras esas palabras, el guerrero entró en su cuarto y lo cerró de un portazo. Taz y Edgar siguieron riéndose del guerrero.

-¿El y Amanda son… pareja? –Preguntó Nathan.-

-Que va –Dijo el arquero entre risas- ese lo que es es un desesperado. Le gustan todas las tias que existen en el planeta, aunque con Amanda es mas coñazo que de costumbre

-Normal tio, ¿Tu has visto como está la chavala esa? –Añadió el ladrón.-

-Lo se, es muy guapa y encima tiene… -Movió las cejas de arriba abajo con cierta perversión- muy buenas curvas… ¿Tu que opinas, Nathan?

-Es guapa y amable.

Edgar puso apoyó su codo sobre el hombro del Mago y acercó su rostro al de Nathan.

-No te hagas el legal y el bonachón, sabemos que debajo de esa cara negra y de esos ojos fosforitos se esconde un tipo duro y atrevido, aunque claro… siendo un bicho como tú no creo que vayas a atraer a las chicas…

-No seas cruel con el, Edgar

-No soy un bicho –Golpeó con su bastón a Edgar en la cara- soy un humano, pero oculto mi rostro debajo de esta… "máscara", así que ahórrate tus comentarios racistas. Buenas noches.

Nathan se giró y encontró una puerta que llevaba su nombre grabado, por lo que dedujo que esa habitación debió ser la suya. Entró en ella dejando solos a Taz y Edgar.

-Edgar… creo que te has pasado…

Edgar se sobó el cuello mientras miraba al suelo algo arrepentido.

-Yo también lo creo… aunque ya se le pasará.

Mientras, Nathan observó todos los rincones de su habitación. Era pequeña y solo había una cama frente a la entrada, un espejo, un escritorio pequeño de madera pegado a la pared y una ventana.

Se sentó sobre la cama y dejó el bastón y su bolsa de viaje en el suelo, pues el escritorio estaba lleno de papeles.

-(Creo que he subestimado el trabajo de guardián… ¿En serio la chica esa tiene que matar un demonio…?) –Nathan apoyó su cabeza en sus manos y sus codos sobre las piernas- (¿Y si no lo consigue…?) –Agitó la cabeza- (¡La chica no me tiene que importar, yo he venido a por la recompensa y para llegar a Namestria…!)

Nathan se quitó el gorro y se acostó sobre su cama con la misma ropa con la que llegó al castillo. Tras varios minutos, una persona llamó a la puerta.

-Vengo a darte la comida, voy a entrar –Dijo la sirvienta.-

-No entres, déjala en el suelo y vete.

La sirvienta aceptó las ordenes del Mago y dejó una bandeja en la cual había 2 hogazas de pan y un vaso de vino. Nathan tomó la bandeja del pasillo cuando éste estaba vacío, pues no quería tener el infortunio de que alguien le viese su verdadero rostro.

Mientras, Amanda y Anna miraban la noche desde la gran terraza.

-Amy, ¿Estás nerviosa?

-Un poco, pero también emocionada…Cuando mate al demonio con el poder del cristal seré… ¡Seré famosa!

-Pero… ¿Y si no lo consigues? –La preocupación de Anna por el futuro es Amanda se notaba en su voz.-

-Pues… -Intentó decir algo, pero en aquel momento se quedó en blanco. No sabía que responder.-

-Perdona por hacerte pensar en esas cosas Amy, pero es que eres como una hermana para mí, y no quiero que te pase nada.

-Gracias Anna… intentaré ser el menor estorbo posible para ti y para el resto del grupo.

-No te preocupes.

Ambas miraron el reflejo de la Luna en el foso del Castillo, era hermoso. Todas las noches se quedaban mirando la misma escena, las calmaba.

-Por cierto –La guerrera intentó cambiar de conversación- ¿En serio ese tal Nathan es un Mago Negro?

-Por lo visto si.

-Pero eso es… imposible, los Magos Negros dejaron de existir hace cientos de años.

-Lo se, pero tenemos uno, y viene de Antiqoa.

Anna desvió la mirada hacía el rostro de su amiga, el cual parecía algo entristecido.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Es que… solo ha venido por la recompensa, y una persona con esa actitud no es digna de mi confianza.

-¿Y eso es lo que te molesta de él?

-Si… o no… -Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos- No se porque me molesto por alguien así.

Anna esbozó una leve sonrisa y atrajo a la joven hacía sus brazos.

-Te preocupas por personas a las que acabas de conocer, eso demuestra que eres una chica genial Amy…

-Gracias Anna… pero… eso no me consuela… -Se separó de los brazos de su amiga y entró en su cuarto directa a la cama.-

La guerrera miró a su amiga con el ceño fruncido, no comprendía por qué estaba así. "Ya se le pasará" pensó mientras miraba las lucecillas del Reino de Sacral. Aquello era un espectáculo visual.

Era de madrugada, y el grupo formado por Nathan, Cónrad, Edgar, Taz, Anna y Amanda estaba en la sala del trono junto al rey Kamrir y dos paladines de unos 2 metros de altura equipados con sus brillantes armaduras de Mitrilo y sus gigantescas espadas.

El Rey se levantó de su trono dorado y se dirigió hacía la doncella tomando sus manos.

-Amanda, aunque no seas mi hija, siempre te he tratado como tal…

-Lo se padre –Dijo Amanda mientras forzaba una voz quebrada- Yo… no quiero irme…

-Hija, es la profecía, y tienes que cumplirla, confío en que estas 4 personas y el ser ese cuiden de ti como es debido.

Todos miraron de reojo a Nathan, pues lo de "ser" iba por el, aunque este ni se inmutó.

-¿Puedo confiar en vosotros, Guardianes de la Luz?

-Si, señor –Dijeron todos al unísono.-

-Pues podéis partir cuando gustéis. Y recordad, el ejército de Sacral os apoyará en lo que pueda.

Todos se hicieron una reverencia menos Nathan, que se quedó mirando el cetro del rey. En el había una pequeña piedra negra que le llamó la atención, pero lo acabó ignorando al final.

-Eh, Mago, espera –Exclamó el Rey.-

Todos salieron de la habitación excepto Nathan, el cual se quedó inmóvil con la mirada puesta en la piedra oscura del cetro.

-No le hagas nada raro a mi hijastra, o si no la muerte será bueno comparado con lo que te haré

-Descuide –Respondió el mago mientras se daba la vuelta- haré mi trabajo y me iré.

-Eso espero.

Nathan se dio la vuelta una vez mas y miró durante unos instantes al Rey. Tras aquello, abrió la puerta de la sala y salió de ella lo mas rápido que pudo.

Allí le estaban esperando el resto del grupo.

-¿Qué te ha dicho mi padre?

-N-nada en especial… -Nathan miró al resto del grupo, los cuales estaban en silencio esperando oir lo que le dijo el Rey- ¿Nos vamos ya?

-No estaría mal, la verdad –Dijo el arquero.-

Todos empezaron a caminar hacia la salida del castillo mientras pensaban en lo que sería de ellos en los próximos meses. Cuanto mas se acercaban al portón del castillo, mas se oían el sonido de las cornetas, pues parecía que habían preparado una marcha de despedida a los guardianes.

-(Allá vamos) –Nathan se quedó atrás con respecto al resto, pues no quería que la primera imagen que viera el pueblo de los guardianes fuese un Mago Negro, el tan odidado Mago Negro.-

El portón se abrió dejando ver a una cantidad ingente de personas por las calles de Sacral. Los guardianes avanzaron por las calles saludando a todo el mundo mientras los ciudadanos coreaban eufóricamente los nombres de la doncella y del guerrero. Tras llegar al portón principal de Sacral, todos menos Nathan y Edgar hicieron una reverencia al pueblo.

Cónrad dio un paso al frente y alzó la espada mientras miraba a la bandera de Sacral.

-¡Yo, Sir Cónrad de Sacral, serviré con mi espada y mi escudo a Lady Amanda!

La gente empezó a aplaudir y a gritar, encantada con el gesto del guerrero.

-¡Yo, Anna, hija de Amister, daré mi todo lo que tengo para proteger a la Doncella!

-Yo, Taz, usaré mi arco y mis flechas para evitar que los enemigos se acerquen a la Doncella y eso…

-¡Yo, Edgar Kenway, usaré mi sable y mi astucia para proteger a la hermosa Doncella!

Todo el pueblo puso la mirada en el joven Mago, el cual alzó su bastón al cielo y, en un frenesí de emociones, gritó con fuerza.

-¡Yo, Nathan, juro que protegeré la vida de la Doncella con mi bastón, mi magia… y con mi vida si es necesario!

-Fin del 2º capítulo-

Nota del autor: La apariencia de Nathan y Amanda son idénticas a las del Final Fantasy Tactics, la de Edgar al ladrón del Final Fantasy I y la de Cónrad a la del Guerrero de la Luz.


	3. El túnel

Capítulo 3: El Túnel.

…

-Señor, según el plan, la chica llegará a Zirce en cuestión de días… -Dijo la voz demoníaca.-

-Prepara el ataque a Zirce cuanto antes, Magul –Respondió otra.- El acto final se acerca… la elegida y el cristal tienen que ser destruidos cuanto antes.

-Si señor…

…

Habían pasado dos días desde que el grupo abandonó los colosales muros de Sacral, por lo que ya únicamente podían depender de ellos mismos y de lo que les deparara el destino.

-Cónrad, cariño, ¿Me darías algo para comer? –Dijo la guerrera con su tono viril- Vengaaa…

Anna puso un dedo sobre el cuello del guerrero y lo deslizó suavemente hacia abajo. Mientras, un escalofrío recorría la espalda de Cónrad.

-No hagas eso más, por favor…

Taz empezó a reir con solo ver la cara de asco que tenía el guerrero.

-Anna, si tuviese algo de comer te lo daría.

-Gracias Taz, eres todo un amor –La guerrera respondió con una voz dulce, algo impropio de ella.-

-Lo se.

Mientras, Edgar y Amanda encabezaban la marcha del grupo.

-¿Te has enterado?

-Claro Amy.

-Pues repíteme lo que te acabo de decir.

Edgar siguió caminando en silencio.

-Edgar… a ver como te lo explico para que te enteres… –Amanda suspiró, cansada por tener que repetir la misma historia al ladrón por décima vez.-

-No tienes porqué explicarme nada rubia, yo iré a donde tu vayas y ya está –El ladrón se llevó las manos al cuello, con la mirada puesta en el horizonte.- Por cierto, está anocheciendo.

-Oh… -Intentó contener el rubor tras oir sus palabras.- G-gracias Edgar… -La joven miró al frente y avistó una barrera de montañas que estaba a escasos metros del grupo- ¿Tras esa montaña tenemos que pasar para llegar a Zirce?

El ladrón sacó el mapa que le robó tiempo atrás al guerrero y se lo entregó a la maga en mano.

-A ver… -La joven paró en seco y empezó a mirar minuciosamente las vías de entrada de Zirce, su próximo destino- Podríamos tomar el paso rocoso, pero tendríamos que bordear la cordillera entera… o podemos pasar por un camino subterráneo que lleva directamente a Zirce.

-Pues vayamos por el camino subterráneo ese, ¿No?

-Por mi genial, si el camino no está bloqueado tardaremos pocas horas en atravesarlo –Se giró hacia el resto del grupo.- ¿Qué os parece?

-Bien –Dijo Anna.-

-Lo que tu desees será siempre de mi agrado –Dijo Cónrad.-

-Claro que si… "Mi Lady" –Dijo el arquero imitando la voz del guerrero.-

-El Paso Rocoso es mas seguro –Respondió con un tono seco y apagado el Oscuro- El camino subterráneo lleva muchos años sin ser atravesado, podría haber tr…

El Guerrero miró al Mago con una mirada intimidante y fría. El comentario no fue de su agrado.

-Tu opinión no nos importa, Oscuro.

Todos menos el Mago se sorprendieron ante la reacción de Cónrad, parecía que el odio que sentía Nathan por él era recíproco.

Anna puso una mano sobre el hombro del Guerrero para intentar calmarle, pero este respondió quitándose su mano de encima.

-¡Déjame Anna, no te interpongas en una discusión entre hombres!

-¡Eh, relájate, que no te ha hecho nada! –Respondió violentamente Taz- ¡Y déjale a Nathan también, solo ha dado su opinión!

-¡La opinión de alguien que no trata con el respeto que se merece a la Doncella y al resto no se merece nada!

La maga miró al Mago, el cual se mostraba impasible. Si Nathan era experto en algo, a parte del uso de la Magia Negra y de la Magia de Destrucción, era en aguantar los cabreos infantiles.

-Como mi opinión no es bien recibida… -Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se recolocaba el gorro en su cabeza- …me callaré.

-Mejor, así no serás mas una molestia.

Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, pues temían que el guerrero reaccionase como antes.

Desde que el grupo partió de Sacral, el Mago a penas respondía a las preguntas de sus compañeros. Se limitaba a andar y, en ocasiones, mirar a los alrededores con sus siniestros ojos. Con ese pretexto, Cónrad podía tener una excusa lógica para poder odiarle.

El grupo avanzó unos metros hasta encontrarse con la entrada al camino subterráneo, donde decidieron acampar.

Al no disponer de comida, todos menos los magos y el ladrón decidieron ir a cazar algo.

Debido al intenso frío, hicieron una hoguera y los tres se quedaron cerca de ella.

-Edgar… -Susurró Amanda al ladrón- deberías decirle algo para animarle, lo de Cónrad no le ha sentado muy bien…

El ladrón miró al Mago y éste le devolvió la mirada.

-No digas nada, Edgar –Las palabras del Mago fueron claras.-

-Pero tío, deberías responderle mal al tío ese, ¿No ves que solo quiere fastidiarte?

-Edgar tiene razón, Nathan, Cónrad lo hace solo para molestar, y además… -Forzó una sonrisa para intentar cautivar al Mago- no eres una molestia, es más, me gusta de que haya uno de los tuyos con nosotros.

-¿Uno de los tuyos…? –El mago se levantó, molesto por el comentario- Soy un humano normal y corriente y… "…_Nathan, tu actitud y tu… ser… me repelen…" _–Intentó imitar la voz de la Maga- …No te contradigas mas.

Amanda frunció el ceño al ver que el Mago no quería aceptar sus palabras.

-¡Encima que me molesto en animarte…!

-¡PUES NO TE MOLESTES MAS! –Nathan, rápidamente, se fue hacía donde estaba su bolsa y su bastón y los cogió- ¡Mas me molesta a mi que me tratéis como a alguien distinto! ¡¿Creéis que me gusta aguantar al imbécil ese de Cónrad?! –El mago se iba acercando lentamente a la Maga- ¡¿Crees que me gusta ver como cada uno habla de lo maravillosa que es su vida cuando yo no he tenido nada nunca?! ¡¿Crees que me gusta haber nacido así…?! ¡PUES NO…! –Se quedó a escasos centímetros del rostro de la joven. Fue tal la cercanía que ella pudo ver el contorno de los ojos de Nathan- …Cónrad tiene razón, aquí solo soy un estorbo. –Se giró hacía el camino que llevaba al Paso Rocoso y empezó a andar hacía él.-

El ladrón y la maga se quedaron viendo como el Mago desaparecía en la oscuridad del bosque, dando por entendido de que dejaba al grupo. Edgar miró a Amanda, sorprendido.

-¿Qu-qué ha pasado…?

-… -La maga se fue a la dirección opuesta a Nathan, abandonando la hoguera y dejando solo al ladrón.

-Genial, los frikis mágicos estos me dejan solo, toma ya… -Se tumbó sobre el suelo y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus brazos- Espero que ambos arreglen sus problemas…

Al cabo de varios minutos, Cónrad, Taz y Anna volvieron al lugar de la hoguera con 3 conejos.

-Edgar –Dijo el arquero- Mira lo que he pillado con mi arco –Le mostró los conejos al ladrón, pero este parecía que estaba dormido.-

-Se ha dormido –Añadió la guerrera.-

-Pues entonces preparemos la cena –Tras decir aquellas palabras, el guerrero miró los alrededores, en busca de la joven- ¿Y Mi Lady?

-Se ha ido cabreada –Respondió el ladrón.-

-¿Tu no estabas dormido?

-No Taz, no estaba dormido… estaba pensando…

-¿Y de que se ha cabreado la hermosa Doncella?

-De Nathan. Podría decir que el Mago se ha ido porque está hasta la poll* de todos nosotros –Edgar abrió los ojos y miró fríamente al guerrero, por el cual sentía un odio que ocultaba a la perfección- sobretodo de ti.

Todos se percataron de la ausencia del Mago después de oir al ladrón. No comprendían porque se había ido. "¿Qué habremos hecho para que esté así?" pensó Taz.

El guerrero ignoró lo que dijo Edgar y se sentó al lado de la hoguera junto a él. Anna hizo lo mismo pero Taz se quedó de pie, preocupado por Nathan.

Las horas pasaron y todos menos Taz, que estaba tumbado mirando el cielo, estaban durmiendo junto al fuego cuando, entre las sombras, apareció una persona. Taz se refregó los ojos para ver con claridad y la reconoció.

-¿Qué ha pasado Amanda?

La joven se sentó al lado del fuego, completamente hundida. Su rostro parecía el de un alma en pena y su tez estaba húmeda. Había llorado.

-¿Me vas a decir algo o te vas a quedar ahí lo que queda de noche?

-…-La maga miró con sus cristalinos ojos al arquero- Se ha ido por… por mi culpa…

-No se ha ido por tu culpa, se ha ido por la de todos.

-Pero yo podría haberle tratado… mejor…

-Deja de pensar en eso… -Suspiró y cerró lentamente los ojos- Descansa y ya verás como mañana el está aquí con nosotros.

Amanda asintió un tanto confusa, no quería dormir, pero el cuerpo se lo pedía, por lo que se tumbó en el suelo y cerró los ojos hasta conciliar el sueño.

…

-¡Será hijo de puta! –Gritó el guerrero.-

El grito de este hizo que la joven se despertase. Ya había amanecido.

-¿Mmm? –Se desperezó mientras se levantaba del suelo, con la túnica manchada de tierra y de hierbajos- ¿Q-qué pasa…?

-¡MIRA ESTO! –El guerrero le puso una nota en su cara-

Amanda retrocedió al ver la hoja tan cerca de ella.

-¿C-Cónrad… que pasa…? –Cogió la nota y la leyó en voz alta- "Como vuestro trato hacía mi ha sido tan bueno, he decidido compensar vuestra actitud tomando unas cosas prestadas… os he cogido el mapa, el conejo que no os comisteis, la provisión de agua y la brújula. Por cierto, el conejo con especias está bastante bueno, por lo que he cogido también las especias, ah, y que no se me olvide, el dinero también lo tengo yo. Besitos a todos. Nathan…" –La maga arqueó una ceja con la cara horrorizada- Será broma…

El ladrón, que ya estaba despierto, empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

-¡Se lo ha llevado todo! ¡JAJAJAJA! –Se llevó la mano a la barriga para intentar aguantar la rias. Tras unos minutos, pudo recomponerse- Estamos jodidos.

Taz, que estaba al lado de Anna, señaló la entrada a la cueva.

-Zirce está tras esa cueva, ¿No? –Dijo el Arquero- si la atravesamos rápido podremos llegar a la ciudad y abastecernos.

-Taz tiene razón, debemos partir cuanto antes –Añadió Anna mientras empuñaba su gigantesco mandoble.-

Cónrad resopló con cierto enojo y asintió. Todos recogieron lo que quedaba de sus equipos y entraron en la cueva.

Mientras, tras haber atravesado un pequeño tramo del Paso Rocoso, Nathan estaba parado en frente de una cabaña que obstruía el camino.

-(Voy a llamar, a lo mejor pueden darme información sobre este lugar y eso…) –El mago golpeó varias veces la puerta con la punta de su Báculo hasta que esta se abrió.-

De ella apareció una señora mayor, de unos 60 años de pelo blanco, de baja estatura y con una siniestra sonrisa que hizo que Nathan se estremeciera.

-¡Hola jov… Maguillo! –Al decir aquellas palabras, Nathan pudo ver que la señora tenía los dientes completamente deformes y afilados, le pareció extraño- ¿Quieres entrar? No suelen pasar jóvenes como tú, así que algo de compañía no estaría mal.

-Vale.

Nathan entró en la cabaña y miró como era su interior. Había una mesa con 4 sillas de madera, una de ellas ocupadas por un anciano que mantenía una conversación consigo mismo. También había un trapo en el suelo que envolvía varias armas.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, joven? –Entonó la mujer.-

-Quiero llegar a Zirce.

-Has hecho bien en venir aquí, porque el tunel subterráneo está plagado de trasgos y, dicen los viajeros, que hay algún ogro, pero tampoco le hagas mucho caso a una vieja como yo, jijiji…

Las pupilas del Mago se dilataron mientras que sus vellos se erizaban a gran velocidad.

-¿U-UN OGRO? –Su voz temblaba, entonces recordó a sus ex compañeros.-

-Solo es un rumor… -La voz de la mujer se volvió siniestra.-

La puerta se cerró de golpe y la mujer, que estaba de espaldas al Mago, sacó un cuchillo lentamente de la parte trasera de la puerta. El anciano se levantó y miró al Mago con su vieja y cansada mirada mientras jugueteaba con una daga.

-No pasa mucha gente por aquí, ¿Sabes? –Dijo el anciano.-

Nathan ya se había percatado del arma que poseía la mujer y sus temores se confirmaron al ver el viejo armado. Todo cobraba sentido.

-Y nosotros tenemos que comer…

-¡HYA! –La anciana, aprovechando que estaba a espaldas del Mago, intentó apuñalarlo con su cuchillo.-

Nathan la golpeó con su báculo en el costado y, en cuestión de segundos, sacó su cuchillo de Mitrilo y lo clavó en la cabeza de la vieja.

-¡LINA! –Gritó el viejo, histérico.-

-No voy a morir a manos de dos asquerosos y patéticos caníbales –La voz de Nathan era fría y sin la mas mínima muestra de compasión.-

-¡AAAGHH!

El anciano, dominado por la ira, se lanzó hacía Nathan con su daga en mano, pero este le golpeó en la cara con el báculo, tirándolo al suelo del golpe.

-Dame las armas que tengas en ese trapo y me iré sin hacerte daño.

El viejo negó agitando la cabeza.

-Bueno… tu lo has querido… -El Mago chasqueó los dedos y los pantalones del viejo empezaron a arder.-

-¡AAAAAH, AAAAAAAAAHH, AAAAAAAAAGHHHH! –El viejo empezó a retorcerse en el suelo mientras las llamas consumían rápidamente su cuerpo.-

Ignorando al anciano, Nathan se fue hacia el trapo y quitó el nudo para ver lo que contenía este. Había un arco de Mitrilo, un carcaj y varias flechas en él. El Mago cogió todo lo que había en el trapo y lo metió en su bolsa junto a su cuchillo, llegando ésta al tope.

Salió de la cabaña dejándola atrás mientras se consumía en las llamas. "Ya sé porqué nadie llegaba a Zirce con vida… A lo mejor ella nunca llegó…" Pensó a la vez que una mueca de tristeza se dibujaba en su rostro.

Llegó a la entrada del túnel y empezó a mirar a sus alrededores, no había nadie, todo indicaba que el grupo había entrado.

-Como no los alcance… -En su mente visualizó a la Maga siendo golpeada brutalmente por el ogro, cosa que hizo que se palideciese- … ¡Tengo que alcanzarlos!

Nathan, agobiado al oir sus pensamientos, empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo hacia el interior del túnel.

Mientras, en el interior de este, el resto del grupo avanzaba a paso lento y con los ojos puestos en el frente y en el techo. Pues desde que entraron, sintieron la presencia de que alguien o algo los estaba siguiendo.

Cónrad, el cual encabezaba el grupo, paró en seco al ver que unas pequeñas luces se filtraban desde el techo.

-Ya debemos estar llegando –Dijo este a la vez que suspiraba aliviado- Un último esfuerzo, Guardianes.

Taz, que andaba distraído, tropezó con algo provocando que cayese de boca al suelo.

-¿Estás bien Taz? –Exclamó Anna.-

Taz cogió el objeto con el que se tropezó y lo puso sobre una luz del techo para poder identificarlo.

-Un yelmo de hierro oxidado… -De repente, Taz tuvo un mal presentimiento- Chicos, creo que… que estamos en problemas.

Cuando los ojos del resto se adaptaron a la oscuridad del lugar, pudieron ver una cantidad ingente de cadáveres en el suelo.

Amanda, horrorizada, retrocedió.

-¡¿Q-qué es este lugar?!

Un agudo grito rompió el silencio del momento, no era el grito de un ser humano.

-No puede ser… -Cónrad empuñó con su mano derecha su espada y con la izquierda su escudo, colocándose delante de Amanda- ...tenemos compañía Mi Lady.

Edgar se colocó de espaldas a la Maga, Taz a su izquierda y Anna a su derecha, creando una formación que pudiese protegerla de "cualquier" ataque. Durante unos segundos, el silencio se hizo en el lugar, hasta que se escuchó los pasos de un pequeño ser.

El ser avanzó hacia un haz de luz dejando verse.

-Un Trasgo… -Susurró el arquero.-

Sin pensárselo dos veces, el astuto arquero colocó una flecha sobre la cuerda del arco y empezó a estirarla lentamente hasta que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la disparó con tal fuerza que atravesó la cabeza del trasgo.

-…Buen disparo –Dijo la Maga, aterrada.-

Sin que se diesen cuenta, eso provocó que cientos de trasgos aparecieran del suelo de la cueva. En cuestión de segundos se vieron rodeados por ellos.

-¡KAAAAJJJJ! –Todos los trasgos avanzaron hacia los Guardianes con sus hojas de hierro oxidadas y sus escudos de madera.-

-¡Atacad! –Gritó Cónrad mientras avanzaba hacia los trasgos.-

El guerrero empezó a asestar potentes tajos a los humanoides, cortándolos por la mitad y destrozando sus cuerpos de la manera más violenta posible. Mientras, el Arquero eliminaba a todo trasgo que se acercaba a él y a las espaldas del guerrero. A pesar de tener cientos de objetivos, no falló ni un disparo.

-¡V-vamos a morir! –Dijo la maga mientras caía al suelo del terror.-

Un trasgo avanzó hacía ella y se relamió sus carcomidos labios al ver su rostro.

-¡Ni lo sueñes hermana! –Anna, en un arrebato de ira, golpeó con su mandoble al trasgo, destrozándolo- ¡No puedes rendirte, tienes que salvarnos a…! –De un sablazo eliminó a una fila de trasgos que se iba acercando a ella por el flanco- ¡…nosotros y al resto del mundo!

Edgar, camuflado entre las sombras, golpeaba a los bichos con sus dos dagas a diestro y siniestro, causando un número considerable de bajas.

Pero por muchos trasgos que muriesen, seguían saliendo más y más de ellos por los mini túneles que había en las paredes de la cueva, parecía que aquella masacre no tuviese fin.

Cuando se vieron rodeados de nuevo, el grupo volvió a la formación original. Mientras ellos retrocedían, los trasgos iban acercándose mas a ellos.

De repente, el suelo empezó a temblar, creando el caos entre los humanoides, "¿Qué es eso?" pensaron todos a la vez mientras el suelo temblaba.

El techo del túnel se iba deshaciendo poco a poco por las vibraciones producidas por el temblor. Tras deshacerse casi por completo, la luz dejó ver un ser de unos 9 metros, gordo, grisáceo, con la piel llena de tumores que portaba un pilar de piedra en una de sus grotescas manos.

El horror se dibujó en las caras de los Guardianes al ver aquella figura monstruosa ante ellos. Todos intentaron decir algo, pero el miedo y los nervios lo impidieron.

-E…Es….Ta…Est… -Anna dejó caer su mandoble al suelo y se tiró sobre el suelo, aquella criatura había creado el pánico en ella- ¡VAMOS A MORIR TODOS, TODOOOOS!

El guerrero soltó sus armas y se quedó inmóvil frente al Ogro. El ladrón dio varios pasos atrás con la intención de huir, pero sus piernas no respondían.

Amanda, apoyada sobre su báculo, dejó escapar unas lágrimas mientras se iba dejando caer sobre el suelo.

-Vamos a morir, vamos a morir… -Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y empezó a agitarlas- (No voy a salvar a nadie, ¡Moriré a manos de un Ogro…! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!)

El Ogro rugió con furia y se acercó a los Guardianes mientras arrastraba el pilar por el suelo. Cogió la gigantesca piedra con sus manos y la levantó.

Todos vieron como su muerte se hacía inminente.

-¡GAAAAAGGGGHHH!

-¡FIRAGA!

En el instante en el que iba a dejar caer el pilar sobre ellos, una colosal bola de fuego apareció de la oscuridad impactando sobre el ogro y tumbándolo en el suelo. Cónrad no se creía lo que había pasado.

El resto del grupo miró hacia atrás. Vieron dos puntos amarillos en la oscuridad, que lentamente se iba acercando a ellos hasta poder identificar al sujeto que lanzó el hechizo.

-Llegué… a… tiempo… -Dijo el Mago, exhausto.-

-¡NATHAN! –Gritó la Maga, completamente emocionada.-

-Gracias tio… -Dijo Taz, algo más relajado- Gracias…

-¡ESE ES MI NATHAN! –Anna salió corriendo hacia él y apretó su cara entre sus pechos.-

-Annnnnna, dejjjammmmeee –El Mago se deshizo de la guerrera y desvió la mirada al Ogro, que permanecía inmóvil en el suelo. Parecía que el ataque había acabado con él.-

El arquero se fue corriendo hacia el mago y chocó con él su mano, pues Nathan seguía siendo su amigo a pesar de lo ocurrido.

La Maga fue corriendo hacia él y lo abrazó con tal fuerza que uno de los huesos del Mago crujió. Pero esta vez, el Mago no se deshizo de ella.

-Gracias Nathan… -Dejó escapar unas lágrimas de alegría mientras abrazaba con más fuerza al Mago.-

-Amy… Amanda, esto es emb… -Estaba tan ruborizado que no pudo ni terminar lo que quiso decir.-

El ladrón empezó a reir a carcajadas mientras avanzaba hacia el Mago.

-Nos has librado de una buena tio –Dijo algo emocionado.-

La Maga se separó del mago y se secó las lágrimas, aunque estas no pararan de brotar de sus cristalinos ojos. Todos miraron al frente y observaron cómo Cónrad daba toquecitos con su espada a la cabeza del Ogro.

-Chicos, una fuerza misteriosa ha mat… -Entonces vio a Nathan-…esto no es posible…

Nathan avanzó hacia él y tiró su mochila, la cual estaba bastante cargada, en frente suya.

-Si te la llevas por mí, le digo a los de Zirce que tu mataste al Ogro –Dijo con el mismo tono chulesco que usaba Edgar.-

Todos se acercaron al Mago y al Guerrero y tomaron sus cosas del suelo, sin creerse de que aun siguiesen vivos. Los trasgos habían huido con solo ver al Ogro, así que tenían un corto margen de tiempo para escapar antes de que estos apareciesen.

-Debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes –Dijo Nathan- La salida está a escasos metr…

La Maga lo agarró con fuerza del brazo, haciendo que este se volteara hacia ella.

-¿Vas a quedarte con nosotros?

Nathan los miró a todos y, de una manera u otra, todos esperaban un sí como respuesta.

-Amanda… si no voy con vosotros no cobro, así que… no me queda mas remedio –Dijo entre risas- Claro.

Todos sonrieron al escucharle. Tras aquello, decidieron seguir el camino del túnel hasta avistar una luz en la lejanía.

**Nota del autor: **Este capítulo no está completamente revisado en lo referido a las faltas de expresión, ya que lo he subido… "Bajo presión", por así decirlo. Además, el final lo he hecho rápido, por lo que no me ha quedado muy bien y eso… Cuando pueda lo corregiré y ante todo espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.


	4. Katherine (Parte 1)

Capítulo 4: Katherine (Primera parte)

-¡VAMOS, RÁPIDO! –Gritó el Ladrón, exhausto.-

Tras matar al Ogro, Nathan y el resto del grupo siguieron su camino hacia la ciudad de Zirce. Pero para su sorpresa, los trasgos que sobrevivieron salieron de sus escondites para intentar dar caza a los Guardianes.

-¡No… no puedo correr más…! –Exclamó el Mago mientras empleaba las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para llegar a la salida.-

Sedientos de sangre, los humanoides empezaron a perseguir a los guerreros mientras estos huían hacia la salida del túnel.

-¡Ya casi estamos, aguanta Nathan! –La maga, que encabezaba la marcha del grupo, paró en seco y, mientras casi todos la adelantaban, esperó a Nathan. Tras eso, lo tomó de la mano y tiró de él como pudo- ¡Venga…! –Dijo jadeando por el esfuerzo.-

Varios segundos después, Cónrad, Anna, Taz y Edgar llegaron a la salida y se dieron la vuelta con la mirada puesta en la cueva. Sacaron sus armas de las fundas, dispuestos a esperar a que salieran los magos.

Mientras, Amanda y Nathan estaban a unos 80 metros de la salida, con los trasgos pisándoles los talones.

-¡Ya casi estamos! –Le dijo a Nathan- ¡La salida está a pocos… pasos….!

Los trasgos dejaron de perseguirlos nada más ver como atravesaban la salida de su hogar, pues sus cuerpos no estaban adaptados a la luz solar.

Al salir, los magos se dejaron caer sobre el suelo, exhaustos, para poder descansar un poco de la carrera.

-¿Estáis todos bien? –Dijo la Guerrera, mientras se sentaba al lado del cuerpo de la maga con una sonrisa en su rostro.-

-Siiiii… -El Mago apenas podía hablar- …pero déjame… descansar…

Cónrad dio la espalda a la cueva y clavó su mirada en los muros de Zirce, los cuales se hallaban no muy lejos de ellos.

-No podemos descansar –Dijo mientras guardaba su espada en la funda de la espalda- Si partimos ahora estaremos en Zirce en menos de 10 minutos.

Taz golpeó la cabeza del Mago con su arco.

-Tio, Nathan está muerto de cansancio, un descansito no le vendría nada mal.

Edgar se agachó, agarró el gorro del Mago y lo miró con una fría sonrisa.

-Si no te levantas te quito el sombrero, Nathaniel.

En menos de 1 segundo, Nathan se levantó y colocó la hoja de su cuchillo sobre la marcada nuez del Ladrón, enfurecido. No dijo nada, pero sus actos respondían por él. Edgar empezó a reir despreocupadamente mientras ponía sus manos sobre los hombros del Mago.

-Mira, ya he conseguido levantarte.

-… -Entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro- Te odio Edgar…

El ladrón extendió su brazo por la espalda de Nathan apoyándolo sobre su otro hombro.

-Todos me odian, pero sé que en el fondo me queréis con locura.

-Será eso… -Suspiró mientras flexionaba las piernas, tenía que descansar de alguna manera- Y no me llames mas Nathaniel, odio que me llamen así.

La maga se levantó lentamente con la ayuda de su bastón mientras que Edgar daba toquecitos al gorro del mago para fastidiarle.

-Ay que se cae –Dijo el Ladrón mientras tocaba el sombrero.-

-Para ya –Decía el mago.-

-Ay que se cae.

-Para.

-Ay que se cae.

-¡QUE PARES DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ!

Edgar se quedó mirando, sorprendido, a Nathan. Tras unos segundos de silencio, dio otro toque al gorro.

-Ay que se cae.

-¡AAAGH!

Todos empezaron a reir con solo imaginarse la cara de asco que tenía que estar poniendo Nathan, cosa que le molestó mucho.

-Bueno… -Apoyó su bastón en el suelo y empezó a caminar hacia la ciudad- No me he levantado para hacer el imbécil, así que vámonos ya.

-Bien dicho –Añadió Cónrad.-

Todos comenzaron a andar de nuevo, aunque a marchas distintas. Taz, Anna y Cónrad tomaron la delantera, y Edgar, Amanda y Nathan se quedaron atrás, hablando sobre lo ocurrido hace unas horas.

-Me alegra verte por aquí de nuevo Nathan –Dijo Edgar- De no ser por ti ahora seríamos comida de trasgos.

-Verdad, gracias Nathan –Añadió la maga mientras esbozaba una de sus dulces sonrisas.-

El mago se sobó el cuello, ruborizado y sonriente ante las palabras de sus compañeros.

-S-solo hice mi deber… -Dijo tímidamente- Además en principio no quería…

-¿…Volver? –Respondió Amanda- ¿Por qué volviste?

-Volví porque… -Alzó la mirada al cielo para poder recordar con claridad lo que pasó- Me enteré de la presencia de un Ogro en la cueva y decidí volver.

El ladrón miró de reojo a la maga y decidió adelantarse, pues notó que la joven quería hablar en privado con el oscuro. Mientras, Amanda miró hacia abajo algo ruborizada.

-¿Te… preocupaste por m… nosotros?

El joven la miró arqueando una ceja, no se esperaba esa pregunta.

-¿P-por qué me preguntas eso?

-No… nada… curiosidad… -Ladeó la cabeza a un lado, forzando una sonrisa- Cosas mías, que tonta soy jejeje –Se dio un golpecito en la cabeza.-

-Pues… bueno… un poco… -Aunque el efecto del hechizo hacía que su rostro se viese negro, pudo verse como se sonrojaba- ¡Pero no me malinterpretes! –Dijo negando con las manos.-

Amanda sonrió tímidamente, pues las palabras del mago era lo que ella quería oir de él.

-¡Lo sabía…! –Amanda se tranquilizó tras aquello- Ah, otra cosilla mas… lo de la discusión de aquella vez…

Nathan paró en seco y la miró mientras posaba su mano derecha sobre el hombro de ella.

-Sobre eso… perdóname, me excedí bastante y… bueno… perdón… ¡Es más, tengo en la mochila todas las cosas que os robé, y también un regalo para Taz!

-¡No, puedo perdonarte, la culpa fue nuestra! –Golpeó el suelo con su báculo- ¡Perdónanos a nosotros!

-¡La culpa fue mía! –Insistía el Mago.-

-¡Qué no! –La maga insistía aún más.

-¡Qué si!

El Guerrero se dio media vuelta hacia ellos algo molesto.

-¡SE OS ESCUCHA DESDE AQUÍ!

Todos ignoraron el comentario del guerrero, como era de costumbre. Después de aquello, los magos se dieron la mano como seña de reconciliación.

En cuestión de minutos, el grupo llegó a las murallas de la ciudad de Zirce. Cónrad dio un paso hacia delante.

-¡Reclamamos que se nos abra la puerta, venimos de Sacral!

Un soldado se asomó por la muralla y los miró fijamente, extrañado.

-¿Quiénes sois y por dónde habéis entrado?

-Somos los Guardianes de la Luz, y hemos pasado por el camino subterráneo de aquella montaña –Señaló la salida del túnel- nos hemos abierto paso entre los trasgos y el ogro del túnel, todo eso para llegar aquí.

-Espera… -Un centenar de soldados armados con arcos y flechas de madera aparecieron a los lados del soldado- ¿Habéis matado al Ogro de veras?

-Si –Respondió Edgar- No fue muy difícil, pero lo hicimos.

"Tendrá valor…" pensó el mago mientras observaba la situación. Los soldados permanecieron quietos en sus posiciones mientras el portón de la ciudad se abría ante el grupo.

-Podéis pasar.

Los 6 guerreros asintieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior de la ciudad. Nada mas atravesar el portón, vieron como una ciudad repleta de pequeñas casas de paja, torreones de piedra y con un colosal castillo de piedra se alzaba ante ellos, eso sin mencionar la concentración de personas que había en la entrada para ver a los Guardianes, pues la muerte del ogro ya era un motivo de expectación.

El portón de Zirce se cerró y el grupo miró a la masa de personas que los rodeaba mientras estos hablaban de los guerreros.

-Mira Noe –Decía una campesina- ese es Cónrad, el guerrero de honor de Sacral.

-Lo se Zoe… –Noe señaló a la maga y a la guerrera- ¡Y esas son Lady Amanda y Lady Anna, la doncella de Sacral y su protectora!

-¡Guau, también está Taz, el mejor arquero de los 10 reinos!

-¡No me creo que mis ojos vean al gran Edgar, el ladrón más famoso de todos los tiempos!

La gente no cabía en sí de gozo al ver a los famosos guerreros, mientras que estos sonreían ampliamente.

-¡Mira papá! –Decía un niño- ¡Un negro con ojos fosforitos!

Nathan lanzó una mirada asesina al niño.

-¡¿A QUIÉN HAS LLAMADO NEGRO DE OJOS FOSFORITOS?! –Exclamó repentinamente el Mago.-

Todo el mundo empezó a reir a carcajadas. Todos menos Nathan. El odiaba dos cosas, que le llamaran Nathaniel y que le dijeran "Negro de ojos fosforitos".

Entre la muchedumbre de gente aparecieron varios guardias que escoltaban a un señor mayor, de unos 60 años, que vestía prendas de lino y una capa de terciopelo rojo.

-¡Saludad al Rey! –Exclamó un soldado mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.-

Todo el mundo calló mientras el rey se acercaba a Amanda.

-¡Oh, Elegida! ¿A que se debe esta inesperada visita de vos y sus leales compañeros?

-Buenas, Rey –Respondió Amanda con un tono imponente y seco- venimos a cumplir parte de nuestro deber. Vamos de ciudad en ciudad reclutando ejércitos para el dia del despertar de Calgar, y para eso necesitamos vuestra colaboración.

Aquello llamó la atención del Rey.

-¿Buscas el apoyo de mi ejército?

-Exactamente. Comprendo que así a primeras resulta descarado, pero el destino de la humanidad depende de lo que pase ese día y… necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

-Bueno, si nos ponemos así y si encima me lo pide una hermosa dama como vos… -El viejo Rey se agachó y le besó la mano a la joven- …no podré negarme.

El pueblo entero empezó a gritar eufóricamente al saber que Zirce ayudaría en el día del despertar del demonio. Mientras el tiempo pasaba, la gente se fue yendo a sus respectivos hogares.

-¿Y cuándo va a despertar el demonio? –Dijo el Rey mientras se acariciaba su densa barba plateada.-

-Dentro de 7 meses y 21 dias –Respondió la maga- Con que lleguemos a Elfeim y a Namestria, tendremos tiempo y tropas suficientes para poder plantarle cara a Calgar.

-¿Y dónde lucharemos? El continente es muy grande.

-Según unos escritos, todos los demonios que han aparecido, aparecieron en la Llanura de Yun.

-Eso está cerca de vuestro Reino, ¿No?

-Si, está cerquit… cerca.

-¡NO ME LO CREO! –Dijo una voz desconocida desde la lejanía.-

Sin saber el porqué, Nathan empezó a sentir una fuerte presión en el pecho.

Todos, incluido el Rey, se giraron para poder identificar a la persona que gritó.

-Esa voz… -Dijo el mago para sí mismo.-

Una chica que vestía prendas muy ajustadas de lino, de cabello largo y castaño y de grandes pechos se acercó a gran velocidad al Mago.

-¡NATHANIEL! –Gritó la chica, radiante de felicidad.-

-¡¿KATHERINE?! –El mago reconoció rápidamente a la joven taumaturga- ¡¿Qué cojo…?!

La chica frenó en frente suya y lo abrazó con fuerza. Mientras, todos miraron extrañados la situación, excepto Cónrad, que al verla se le subieron los niveles de testosterona.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí Nathan?! ¡AAAHH! ¡Que has venido a por mí! –Katherine apretó al mago entre sus brazos de tal modo que le crujieron los huesos al mago- ¡Que romántico!

Katherine era, posiblemente, la única amiga que tuvo Nathan de la infancia. Era una hermosa y vistosa joven de 19 años, 1,70m de estatura y con un largo y elegante cabello castaño. Desde chica siempre imitaba al mago, por lo que se metió en el mundo de la magia negra para poder viajar con él, pero sin tener mucho éxito.

-Vaya vaya, no sabía que Nathan tuviese fans –Dijo el ladrón con su más que cansino tono chulesco- Mi nombre es Kenway, Edgar Kenw-

Katherine ignoró por completo al ladrón.

-¡No me creo que hayas venido aquí Nathan!

-Zorra… -Murmuró Edgar.-

El mago se separó de su amiga mientras se sacudía la capa.

-No he venido por ti, he venido por trabajo… -Su voz era seria y seca, pero no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa- ¿Cómo estás? Te veo… -Bajó la mirada hacia su vistoso cuerpo y la subió rápidamente a su cara- Bastante bien jejeje…

-Oh… -La taumaturga suspiró algo decepcionada- Bueno, era de esperar… ¡Pues estoy genial, soy famosa y todo!

El Rey asintió a las palabras de la joven.

-Ella es Lady Katherine, una de los 3 defensores de Zirce –Añadió el viejo- Con su magia negra de nuestro lado, nadie puede asaltar nuestros muros.

-¿Sabes usar magia negra? –Preguntó el joven, bastante extrañado.-

-Bueno… jijiji… -Katherine se sobó el cuello algo ruborizado- ¡Se usar piro y electro…!

-O sea, que solo sabes usar los hechizos que te enseñé yo.

-¡Más o menos! –Sonrió ampliamente para intentar cautivar a su amigo.-

-…No está mal –El tono de Nathan ya era más agradable y amigable- ¡Me alegra ver que estás bien y de que te acuerdas de mí!

Los compañeros de Nathan no se creían lo que veía, Nathan siendo agradable con una chica, y lo que era peor, una chica interesada por él…

Nathan presentó a sus compañeros uno por uno hasta terminar en Cónrad, el cual besó la mano de Katherine.

-Un placer, Katherine… -Dijo el guerrero.-

-El placer es mío.

El ladrón cerró los puños, frustrado. "Primero me ignora, y ahora deja que Cónrad le bese la mano… ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?" Pensó.

-¡Katherine, no te pierdas más!

Una voz, grave y viril, como la de Anna, se escuchó en la lejanía. Poco a poco, el sujeto se acercó a ellos hasta estar en frente del grupo.

-¡Vlad, mira, el es Nathan, del que te hablé hace tiempo!

El hombre, que vestía una gigantesca armadura de Mitrilo plateado, un yelmo con alas doradas a los lados y un tabardo con la insignia de Namestria, miró al Mago Negro y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Soy Vlad, encantado de conocerte, Nathan –Agachó su enorme cuerpo para hacer una reverencia- Katherine me ha hablado mucho de ti.

-Ey, no seas tan cortés –Dijo el mago ofreciéndole la mano- encantado Vlad.

El Paladín se recompuso y estrechó su gran mano con la de Nathan.

Mientras todos mantenían una larga conversación, el Sol iba desapareciendo poco a poco, dando lugar a la oscuridad de la noche. Amanda agarró del brazo al Mago y lo volteó hacia ella.

-Sería conveniente que fuésemos a una posada en vez de hablar –Susurró la Maga.-

-A mi no me digas nada, tu eres la que manda, ¿No?

El aburrimiento de Amanda era notable, no sabía de qué hablar con el resto de personas, y siempre que pasaba eso recurría al Mago, que era el único que no le respondía con una respuesta odiosa o melosa.

-¿Sólo me dices eso?

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga?

-No se… tú sabrás… -Dijo haciendo pucheros.-

-Pues… -Se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensando en que decirle a la joven- ¡Buena idea, Amy! –Dijo sonriente.-

La maga sonrió ampliamente también.

-¡Genial! –Al alzar la voz, todos la miraron- ¡Vayamos a buscar un lugar en el que podamos descansar! ¿No Nathan?

-Seeh –El mago desvió la mirada- (Lo que hay que hacer...)

Katherine, que estaba en medio de los chicos, se fue hacia Amanda y Nathan, los tomó a ambos de la mano y tiró de ellos.

-¡Vamos a mi casa, allí tengo habitaciones de sobra, pero nada de acostarse juntos los chicos y las chicas! –Dijo con un tono energético que escondía un sentimiento de tristeza y, quizás, de envidia.-

Al cabo de unos minutos, todos pararon en frente de una pequeña casa de piedra, que estaba justo en el centro de Zirce.

-¿Y aquí hay sitio para todos? –Preguntó el Arquero.-

-Si –Respondió el Paladín- Por dentro es amplia y acogedora.

Mientras ambos hablaban, Katherine abrió la puerta de la casa.

-¡Entrad!

Todos entraron poco a poco en la casita. Nada más estar dentro, el Mago echó una ojeada al interior. Era una casa llena de velas para que por la noche estuviese iluminada. A su izquierda había una pequeña cocina y en frente una gran escalera que conducía a 2 habitaciones.

-¿Os gusta? –Dijo el Paladín mientras soltaba sus armas y su armadura en una mesa que había cerca de la entrada.-

-Parece acogedora –Dijo el ladrón- Me imagino si habrá algo de valor por aquí… -Sin que nadie se diese cuenta, Edgar se separó del grupo y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar objetos de valor.-

Todos miraron como una de las puertas de la planta superior se abría y como salía un apuesto joven con una vestimenta roja.

-¿Quién coño es…? -Su tono y su forma de andar daban a entender de que estaba ebrio.-

Amanda y Cónrad abrieron los ojos ampliamente al reconocer aquella persona.

-¿Ese no será… Caín? –Dijo el guerrero sorprendido, pues él era la última persona que se esperaban ver en aquel lugar.-

-Hombre… mira quienes están aquí… mi chica y el… capullo… ese… -Caín empezó a bajar las escaleras en Zigzag con la mirada clavada en la maga.-

Amanda miró con horror a Katherine y la agarró del brazo. Aun no se creía que, como llamaba ella, "el depravado" estuviera con ellos.

-¡¿Qué hace el aquí?! –Dijo furiosa.-

-Es nuestro compañero… por mucho que nos pese… -Dijeron Vlad y Katherine al unísono.-

Caín bajó a la planta baja y fue directo a Amanda con los brazos abiertos.

-Que pasa nena mía… -Poco a poco todos pudieron notar el hedor que expulsaba su aliento.-

-¡Ni me toques, depravado! –Amanda se fue rápidamente detrás de Taz, ya que era al que tenía más cerca- ¡Taz, haz algo!

Taz bufó pasando del tema. Se separó de ella rápidamente para no tener que actuar de intermediario en la situación.

-El problema que tengas con el tio este debes solucionarlo tú, no yo.

Amanda miró a Cónrad pensando en que él podría ayudarla, pero sabía de sobra que ambos se llevaban peor que mal, por lo que se puso detrás del Mago.

-Amy… no te escondas…

-¡Déjame! –Gritó.-

Caín se chocó con el Mago y, molesto, le puso una mano en el hombro para intentar apartarlo.

-Tu, bicho, apart-

Aquellas palabras provocaron que Nathan se enfureciese. Estiró rápidamente el brazo hacia atrás para propinarle un puñetazo con tanta fuerza que le partió la nariz. Caín retrocedió dolorido, llevándose las manos a la nariz y notando como brotaba sangre de ella a parte de un intenso dolor.

-¡Agh… joder! –Empezó a agitar su mano por el dolor de su propio golpe- ¡Acércate a ella un milímetro mas y…!

Katherine posó sus manos sobre el hombro del mago para que éste se tranquilizase, no quería que hubieran mas disturbios en su hogar.

-¡Nathan, déjale!

-¡A saber lo que le iba a hacer a Amanda! –Su prioridad era protegerla, pues ese era su trabajo.-

La taumaturga y la rubia se miraron con cierto enojo, no se sentían cómodas cuando el Mago estaba de intermediario. Tras unos segundos, Katherine chocó sus manos para llamar la atención de todo el mundo.

-¡Chicos, vayámonos a nuestras habitaciones y descansemos, que hoy ha sido un dia duro! –Dijo la taumaturga en un intento de calmar la situación.-

-¿Y la cena? –Preguntó el arquero mientras rascaba su barriga- No hemos comido nada en un dia y medio.

-De eso no te preocupes peque –Le guiñó un ojo- mañana desayunaremos fuerte.

-Peque tu put-

La guerrera agarró la oreja del arquero y tiró de el por todas las escaleras.

-¡AAAAHHH! –Exclamó Taz.-

-¡Cuida ese lenguaje, jovencito!

Al llegar a la planta de arriba, Anna se separó del arquero y entró en la habitación de la derecha, que se suponía que era la de las chicas.

-Amanda, no tardes en venir.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, la guerrera cerró la puerta de un portazo, dejando solos en la planta baja a Nathan, Caín, Cónrad y Amanda.

El guerrero y el paladín miraron al resto de personas y decidieron entrar en la habitación de los chicos. "No es hora de preocuparse por las tonterías de estos" Pensó. El Arquero entró junto a ellos.

-Puto mago… -Caín dio la espalda a los magos y empezó a subir las escaleras, tambaleándose- …Mañana te vas a… enterar…

Caín entró en su habitación y la cerró de un portazo al igual que Anna. La atmosfera del lugar pasó de ser tensa a agradable.

-Gracias Nathan –Dijo la maga con un tono dulce.-

-De nada, para eso estoy aquí, ¿No?

-Si, bueno… no tenías porqué haberlo hecho… y aun así lo hiciste.

La maga, sonrojada, dedicó una dulce sonrisa al mago que, sin decir ni una palabra, clavó su mirada en la de ella.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a nuestros cuartos –Dijo el mago, ruborizado.-

-Mejor… -La maga desvió la mirada a las escaleras.-

La maga se dirigió rápidamente a las escaleras, las subió y llegó a la puerta de su cuarto.

-¡Descansa Nathan!

Finalmente, la maga dejó solo al mago. Cuando Nathan se disponía a subir las escaleras, la voz de Caín se escuchó por toda la casa.

-¡Nathan… hoy no dormirás arriba…!

El silencio volvió a dominar la casa, todos se enteraron y nadie dijo nada al respecto, por lo que el Mago apoyó su espalda contra una pared apoyando su trasero en el suelo. Iba a pasar ahí la noche.

-Joder… -Agachó la cabeza, hundido- más de 4 días sin dormir en una maldita cama y… ahora esto…

De repente, Nathan miró la oscura cocina, extrañado. Había oído algo. Después de unos segundos, la silueta de una persona se materializó en la entrada de la cocina, llevaba un saco.

-Edgar.

-Shh –Se llevó su dedo a los labios- No hagas ruido.

-¿Ya estás haciendo de las tuyas? –Dijo con un tono agradable.-

-Pues claro Nathan, eso ni lo dudes… -El Ladrón metió la bolsa, cargada de utensilios de oro y guiles, en su mochila- Por cierto, ¿Qué haces que no estás en la habitación?

El Mago agarró el filo de su gorro y lo bajó, ocultando la intensa luz que emitían sus ojos. Tras contarle lo ocurrido, Edgar se sentó junto a él.

-Déjame que te haga compañía.

-No seas tonto, arriba hay una cama esperándote.

-Nathan, Nathan, Nathan… una cama me espera siempre y cuando Lucy esté en ella –La perversión de sus palabras provocaron que el mago riera a carcajadas- No voy a dejar a un amigo solo.

-Gracias… me alegra saber que tengo… un amigo en el grupo…

Ambos permanecieron en silencio lo que quedó de noche, pues necesitaban descansar.

…

-Amy, voy a acostarme –Dijo la guerrera mientras se tumbaba en una de las 3 camas que había en la habitación.-

-Buenas noches Anna –Respondió Amanda.-

El calor de las velas hacía que fuera fácil conciliar el sueño en aquella gran y cómoda habitación.

Katherine, que estaba ordenando sus papeles, se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse hacia su cama con una vela en su mano.

-Oye Katherine… -La maga la miró con cierto interés- ¿Cómo conociste a Nathan?

La morena arqueó una ceja, no se esperaba aquella pregunta.

-Pues… lo conozco desde que éramos críos… desde… hace casi 15 años… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Amanda se quitó su túnica blanca y de su mochila sacó un camisón blanco con bordes rojos que iba a juego con su túnica.

-Solo era por curiosidad –Dijo en voz bajita- Me impresioné al ver como Nathan te trataba… y…

Katherine se sentó en el borde de la cama de Amanda para poder conversar con ella.

-Si… Nathan siempre me trataba así… -Esbozó una sonrisa al recordar los momentos que pasó con el mago- Aunque le hiciese alguna perrería, el mantenía ese tono amable conmigo…

Durante unos segundos, el silencio hizo acto de presencia. La maga se giró y miró a la taumaturga.

-¿Cómo es él?

-¿Por qué quieres que te diga todas estas cosas?

-Pues… -La joven empezó a tartamudear sin saber que decir.-

-No digas nada mejor –Respondió sonriente- Nathan es… guapo, amable… inteligente… valiente… gr… él es especial…

-Si…

La guerrera, que no conseguía dormirse, se dio la vuelta en la cama para poder mirar a Katherine.

-¿Te gusta? –Dijo Anna con cierta picardía.-

La cara de la taumaturga pasó de ser blanquecina a roja. Aquel gesto lo dijo todo.

-Bu-b-b-bue-bueno… -esbozó una tímida sonrisa- un poco… pero él no siente lo mismo por mi…

La maga se colocó frente a ella y la miró a los ojos con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso? –Preguntó la rubia con un tono arrogante- A lo mejor el te quiere…

-Soy la persona que mejor lo conoce del mundo y… -Esbozando una triste sonrisa, alzó la vista para poder mirar a la Maga a los ojos- …hoy me dí cuenta de que ya era tarde para mi.

-¿…Tarde? ¿A qué te refieres? –Amanda la seguía acribillando a preguntas.-

-…el tiempo lo dirá todo, rubia.

Aquella frase se le quedó grabada con fuego en la mente de la maga "¿Qué quería decir?" Se preguntaba constantemente. Fueron horas las que se quedaron hablando ambas chicas sobre él, parecía que ambas compartían un interés común, aunque con distinto fin.

…

-Lo que daría por estar ahora en la cama con mi mujer ahora mismo…

Aquel soldado recorría los muros de Zirce constantemente. Era lo que llamaban, un centinela. Un vigilante mal pagado que trasnochaba para encargarse de avistar cualquier cosa que se acercarse a Zirce por la noche.

La noche de aquel día era como todas las demás, pasear, pasear y pasearse los muros de la ciudad… o eso creía él.

El centinela apoyó su cuerpo sobre el saliente de la muralla y miró al horizonte, exhausto.

-Un día le pediré al rey un aument… -Entonces, el centinela fió la vista en algo que parecía moverse desde la lejanía- ¿Qué mierda es eso?

Tras unos minutos, el centinela pudo reconocer lo que había ante sus ojos.

-N-n-n-no… no es posible… -Dijo con un tono aterrorizado- Esos bichos… no… ¡NO!

Empezó a esprintar lo mas rápido que pudo hacia el campanario. Nada mas llegar, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la campana 3 veces para alertar a toda la ciudad.

-¡NICK! ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES?! –Dijo un soldado que hacía guardia en la puerta.-

-¡LLAMA A TODOS LOS SOLDADOS DE LOS BARRACONES… NOS ATACAN!

Fin del 4º capítulo.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: **Perdonad por la tardanza, pero entre los estudios y otras cosas no he podido escribir mucho (Además, este capítulo lo hice corriendo, por lo que no me ha salido como esperaba… el siguiente espero que salga mejor…), así que vengo a anunciar que subiré un capítulo cada semana-semana y media, ya que estoy falto de tiempo, así que os pido paciencia y que comentéis como os ha parecido el capítulo… y ante todo… ¡Gracias por leer el fic!


	5. Katherine (Parte 2)

Capítulo 5: Katherine (Segunda Parte)

Era un lugar extraño. El mago estaba perdido en un páramo oscuro, y su única compañía era un hombre de tez oscura y ojos amarillos que vestía una túnica azul y un gorro de paja parecido al suyo.

-¿M..Maestra…? –Dijo Nathan, asustado.-

La pequeña maga que estaba en frente de Nathan alzó la vista hacia su aprendiz y, en el más absoluto silencio, se llevó su mano al pecho dibujando una X con su dedo.

El joven se agachó para poder estar a la altura de su mentor y la agarró de los hombros.

-¿Q-qué quieres decirme?... ¿Maestra? –Nathan empezó a zarandearlo, cada vez mas asustado por una razón que incluso el mismo desconocía.-

-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, Nathan –La voz de la anciana maga parecía cansada.-

De repente, las nubes del cielo empezaron a moverse a gran velocidad hasta llegar al punto de desaparecer.

-Me voy, hijo –La vieja maga dio la espalda a su aprendiz y empezó a caminar hacia el oscuro horizonte con la ayuda de su roído bastón.-

-Maestra…

Al instante, todo se volvió negro. La única luz del lugar eran los ojos del joven.

-No… no entiendo nada… ¡NO ENTIENDO NADA!

Tras varios minutos de silencio y desesperación, una débil voz se oía desde la lejanía, por lo que Nathan se fue corriendo hacia el lugar de donde provenía.

-Nath… ierta…j..der…¡Desp…ta…!

-¿Quién es?

-¡DESPIERTA JODER!

En aquel instante, el Mago despertó. A su alrededor estaban Edgar y Taz, ambos con las caras pálidas y horrorizadas.

-(Fue todo un… sueño…) –Al pensar aquello, miró con sus siniestros ojos a sus compañeros- ¿Qué pasa…?

-¡DEMONIOS! –Gritó el arquero- ¡NOS ESTÁN ATACANDO!

El mago se llevó la mano a la cara, pues lo que él pensaba que era una broma no le hizo ninguna gracia.

-Aun es muy temprano para que digas tonterías, Taz…

Edgar agarró bruscamente la cabeza del mago y la giró para que pudiese ver la ventana. En ella se veía como una gigantesca piedra en llamas atravesaba el cielo colisionando con el castillo de Zirce. Tras eso, el Mago reaccionó asustado.

-¡¿QUÉ COJONES?! –De un salto se levantó del suelo y abrió la puerta de la casa- ¡¿QU…COMO HAN…?!

Las llamas consumían los hogares de los habitantes de Zirce mientras que estos corrían desesperados por las calles, los heridos se arrastraban por los escombros de las casas destruidas por las catapultas suplicando ayuda a los supervivientes, sin recibirla, los niños lloraban junto a los cuerpos despedazados de sus padres. Zirce se había convertido en el infierno.

Nathan quedó conmocionado ante aquella situación. Sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear mientras que sus ojos reflejaban el horror del momento. Se giró hacia sus compañeros sin saber que decir. No se lo esperaba.

-¡Tenemos que ir al frente chicos! –Gritó el Arquero mientras se armaba con su arco de mitrilo y su carcaj- ¡La gente necesita a los Guardianes!

Edgar asintió y lanzó una mirada seria al Mago.

-Antes de partir, toma esto –Edgar lanzó un bollo de pan al Mago para que tuviese fuerzas para el combate- Vamos.

-No tardes, Nathan.

Edgar y Taz salieron corriendo de la casa marchando hacia el frente, donde cualquier ayuda, por mínima que fuese, era necesaria.

Nathan decidió no quedarse atrás, por lo que tomó su báculo y se recolocó el sombrero mientras se llevaba el bollo a la boca. Tras eso, salió de la casa y cerró la puerta. A pesar de estar listo para aquel combate, tenía un mal presentimiento, pero eso no impediría que fuese a luchar, y más si Taz tenía razón al decir lo de los demonios.

Comenzó a correr a través de las calles de Zirce mientras observaba el caos desatado por las catapultas.

Aquello le traía malos recuerdos.

"¡Hay que evitar que pase lo de Antiqoa… y tengo que encontrar más respuestas!" dijo para sí mismo. Tras atravesar las calles, llegó a la antigua entrada principal, que se convirtió en un amasijo de escombros. Allí estaban sus compañeros junto con Anna, Vlad y Caín.

-¡Eh! –Gritó el Mago para llamar la atención de sus amigos- ¡Ya estoy aquí!

Todos se giraron hacia él y, nada más verlo, miraron de nuevo al frente.

Al notar que todos le ignoraron, se acercó al grupo con cierto enojo y alzó la voz.

-¡¿Qué ha pasa-?!

Katherine se giró hacia él. Su rostro reflejaba tristeza y desesperación.

-Nathan… -Dijo con la voz completamente quebrada.-

Al verla en aquel estado, Nathan intentó relajarse y comprender lo que pasaba realmente.

-¿Qué ha… pasado…? –Dijo por segunda vez, pero esta vez con un tono "menos seco".-

-Ugh… -La chica agachó la cabeza, sin saber qué decir.-

Amanda se giró hacia él con cierto aire dramático y con los ojos llorosos. Miró a Nathan y abrió levemente la boca, intentando decir algo, pero no pudo.

-Nathan… mira allí –Dijo el Guerrero mientras señalaba al frente.-

El Mago miró hacia el frente y observó como tres regimientos de soldados Zirzanos formaban una formación justo en la entrada de Zirce mientras miles de soldados demoníacos armados con grandes espadas y armaduras de hierro se acercaban en la lejanía. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue un ser rojo armado con un látigo de fuego, de unos 9 metros, que avanzaba justo detrás de los enemigos.

Era un demonio.

-Un demonio…

Aunque aquello fuese impactante, Nathan no se sorprendió. En aquel instante, recordó el "sueño" que había tenido anteriormente, lo que provocó que este esbozará una sonrisa siniestra. El demonio, su maestro, todo empezaba a encajar.

-Ese demonio ha matado a casi todos los regimientos que lo han atacado con un golpe de su látigo… -Respondió Edgar, algo atemorizado. Las ganas que tenía de combatir se desvanecieron nada más ver al ser rojo.-

De repente, el silencio se hizo en el lugar.

-¿Por ese tío estáis así? –Preguntó con despreocupación- ¿Teméis al bicho ese? Tss…

Todos se giraron hacia él, asustados por lo que había dicho.

-¡PUES CLARO QUE LE TEMEMOS IDIOTA, VAMOS A MORIR! –Dijo violentamente la guerrera- ¡No podemos hacer nada contra un enemigo así!

El Oscuro sacó rápidamente su cuchillo de mitrilo y lo empuñó a la vez que sonreía atrevidamente.

-¡Panda de inútiles, olvidáis lo más importante! –Estiró su brazo apuntando al demonio con el cuchillo- ¡LA PROFECÍA DICE QUE TENEMOS QUE PROTEGER A AMANDA A TODA COSTA, INDEPENDIENTEMENTE DEL ENEMIGO QUE TENGAMOS ANTE NOSOTROS…!

Aquellas palabras resonaron por todo Zirce, llamando la atención de los regimientos de soldados que aguardaban en las afueras.

-¡Si os rendís ya, no sois dignos de ser Guardianes de la Luz…! –Desvió la mirada hacia el trío de los Guardianes de Zirce- ¡…Y de vosotros digo lo mismo!

-¡No seas estúpido Nathan! –Gritó la Maga- ¡Si piensas así morirás… y… y…! –La voz de la joven comenzó a quebrarse- ¡…No quiero que ninguno de vosotros muera!

Edgar y Cónrad miraron sorprendidos al mago tras escucharle, mientras que éste ni se inmutó ante las palabras de la maga.

Al ver que el Mago no le prestó atención, lo agarró del brazo y lo giró hacia ella.

-¡¿Es que quieres morir?! –Gritó la rubia, llena de temor y de enojo, pues no comprendía su postura.-

-¡Claro que no, pero yo acepté este trabajo asumiendo los riesgos que tenía! -Dio varios pasos hacia delante dejando atrás al resto del grupo.-

-¡Per...! –Amanda se derrumbó por dentro. Sabía que si él iba a luchar saldría malparado.-

Cónrad se colocó al lado de Nathan con una sonrisa atrevida en su rostro. Confiaba plenamente en sí mismo. Edgar y Taz no se quedaron atrás.

-¡Gente! –Dijo Taz- ¡Quien se cargue a más tíos hoy dormirá con las chicas!

Los ojos de Edgar, Cónrad, Nathan, Caín, e incluso Vlad, comenzaron a brillar exageradamente. La idea de dormir en la misma habitación de Amanda, Anna y Katherine hizo que estos se motivaran.

-¡ENTONCES VAMOS ALLÁ! –Las intenciones de Cónrad estaban más que claras.-

Todos los chicos comenzaron a correr hacia el frente, guiados por la esperanza de pasar una gran noche.

-Amanda, yo también iré a luchar.

Con un paso ligero, Anna siguió a los chicos mientras arrastraba su gigantesco mandoble por el suelo.

Una triste lágrima recorrió el pálido rostro de la rubia. De alguna manera, sentía que algo malo iba a pasar.

-Amy, no te preocupes –La taumaturga, que había estado en silencio hasta entonces, puso una mano sobre el hombro de la chica- Confía en ellos, si no mira…

La maga se giró hacia atrás y observó como los habitantes de la ciudad mantenían la esperanza de que los legendarios guerreros los sacaran de aquel infierno.

-Ellos los necesitan, y además, ellos lo hacen por ti… -Una sonrisilla se dibujó en su morenos y lindo rostro- ¡Déjalos luchar, no fallaran! –Tras decir esas palabras, se distanció un poco de Amanda.-

-…

-¡Yo voy a cumplir mi deber como defensora… ten cuidado!

Katherine corrió hacia la entrada de Zirce con su báculo en mano, dispuesta a luchar.

…

Mientras el ejército enemigo se acercaba a Zirce, había un hombre montado en Chocobo que comandaba los regimientos de Escuderos, Piqueros y Ballesteros. El capitán Grant.

-¡Guerreros, ellos son los que han dejado así nuestro hogar! –Con un gesto de odio, apuntó a la marabunta de soldados que iban hacia ellos- ¡DENTRO DE UN MINUTO LLEGARÁN AQUÍ, ASÍ QUE SI QUEREMOS DETENERLOS TENEMOS QUE LUCHAR!

-¡SEÑOR, SI SEÑOR! –Gritaron todos los soldados al unísono.-

El capitán marchó hacia la retaguardia para poder comandarlos desde un lugar seguro, mientras que los soldados se preparaban para el ataque.

-¡Formación A3! –Ordenó el sargento de los ballesteros.-

Tras recibir aquella orden, los escuderos se colocaron en primera línea formando una enorme línea recta. Los piqueros se colocaron detrás de los escuderos con sus picas apuntando hacia el cielo. Los ballesteros se quedaron atrás del todo y, armados con sus ballestas automáticas, cargaron sus armas para el conflicto inminente. "Podremos llevarnos a unos cuantos por delante pero… sin el apoyo de Katherine, Caín y Vlad… no podremos acabar con el demonio" pensó el capitán, casi dominado por sus nervios.

El ruido creado por las pisadas del ejército demoníaco hacia que el suelo retumbase cada vez con más fuerza. Ninguno de los soldados había vivido una batalla como la que iban a librar en aquel momento, sus piernas flaqueaban, pero gracias a una moral de hierro, consiguieron no ceder ante el miedo.

-¡AAAAAAAGHH! –Los sonidos de los demonios eran extraños e inhumanos.-

-¡En 5 segundos, primera y segunda abajo y tercera al ataque! –Comandó Grant.-

Tras aquella orden, los escuderos y los piqueros se agacharon y esperaron a que pasaran 5 segundos. Cuando el tiempo pasó, el ejército enemigo se encontraba en línea de tiro.

-¡APUNTEN…!

En aquel instante, los ballesteros subieron sus armas a la altura de la cabeza y apuntaron con éstas a los enemigos.

-¡FUEGO!

Los dedos de los tiradores respondieron por éstos al apretar el gatillo. Una oleada de flechas fue disparada a gran velocidad impactando en la primera línea de ataque de los demonios, cayendo todos al suelo, muertos.

-¡Formación A2!

Mientras que los ballesteros recargaban con lentitud sus pesadas armas, los Escuderos se pusieron de pie formando una línea, a primera vista, impenetrable. Los piqueros se posicionaron detrás de ellos otra vez y colocaron sus picas sobre los huecos que dejaban los escudos.

Los demonios, sedientos de sangre, corrieron aun más hacia los escuderos, con la intención de cargar contra ellos.

-¡Ahora!

Los escuderos clavaron sus gigantescos escudos en el suelo, formando una muralla difícil de quebrar. Justo en ese instante, una masa ingente de soldados enemigos chocaron contra los escudos, quedando aturdidos por el golpe.

-¡HYAAA! –Gritaron los humanos, asustados, al ver como los demonios golpeaban sin descanso los escudos.-

Los piqueros golpeaban una y otra vez a los enemigos con sus picas, dejando un número elevado de bajas, pero no eran suficientes.

Grant se acercó a los ballesteros rápidamente, intentando presionarles para acelerar la recarga de sus armas.

-¡¿QUÉ COÑO OS PASA?! –Exclamó el capitán.-

-¡Señor, lo hacemos lo más rápido posible! –Respondió el Sargento, a la vez que colocaba un nuevo cargador sobre su ballesta.-

-¡VENGA!

Los escudos se debilitaban cada vez más por los golpes, andaban cortos de tiempo y las bajas del bando enemigo eran solo una décima parte del total.

-¡Listos! –Gritó el sargento de los ballesteros- ¡Apunten y disparen cuando los escudos caigan!

Al ver que los escudos no aguantarían más, los escuderos y piqueros desenfundaron sus espadas y retrocedieron a la altura de los ballesteros. La batalla de verdad está a punto de comenzar.

Los escudos cayeron al suelo y, durante un segundo, ambos ejércitos se miraron cara a cara. El horror se veía reflejado en los rostros humanos, al contrario que los demonios, que parecían divertirse ante aquello.

-¡ACABAD CON LA ESCORIA HUMANA YAAAAA! –Gritó el demonio esbozando una odiosa y siniestra sonrisa.-

Tras aquella orden, el ejército demoniaco comenzó a correr, eufórico, hacia los Zirzanos.

-¡AL ATAQUE! –Grant alzó su espada al cielo…- ¡Luchar por la gloria...! –…Y acto seguido, apuntó con esta al enemigo.- ¡LUCHAD POR ZIRCE!

Todos los soldados apuntaron sus espadas al frente y entonaron su grito de guerra.

Mientras el enemigo se acercaba, otra oleada de flechas fue disparada hacia la masa de soldados, acabando con la primera línea de nuevo. Tras eso, los ballesteros retrocedieron a la vez que los piqueros y escuderos cargaban contra los demonios.

Desde donde estaba Grant, todo era muy confuso. Solo podía ver una nube de polvo levantada por la carrera del enemigo, centenas de soldados luchando y el sonido del metal desgarrando la carne humana.

No habían pasado ni 5 minutos y el regimiento de escuderos había sido aniquilado por completo. "Esto no pinta bien… ¡Nada bien! ¡Necesitamos ayuda cuanto antes!" Pensó Grant.

-¡Retroceded a los muros, si nos quedamos aquí moriremos! –Gritaban los soldados que aun quedaban cuerdos.-

-¡Que no retroceda nadie!

Una voz femenina resonó en el campo de batalla.

-¡Piro! –Gritó la chica.-

Los Zirzanos miraron hacia atrás y vieron a la persona que andaban esperando desde el principio de la batalla. La Taumaturga.

Varias bolas de fuego salieron de sus manos directas a los enemigos, calcinándolos por completo.

-¡Katherine! –Exclamó Grant, feliz por ver que sus probabilidades de ganar aumentaban.-

-¡Capitán, no vengo sola!

Los soldados demoníacos retrocedieron al ver como el fuego consumía a sus compañeros.

-¿Caín y Vlad…?

-¡A parte, vienen los guerreros legendarios! –Sin desviar la mirada, apuntó con su mano izquierda al lugar por donde ella había venido.-

Grant se giró y observó como Caín, Vlad, Cónrad, Taz, Anna, Edgar y Nathan corrían hacia ellos, con sus armas desenfundadas y con ganas de pelear.

Suspiró algo más relajado y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Los Guardianes de la Luz…

Cónrad y Edgar dejaron atrás al resto. Nada más llegar al frente, el guerrero se abrió paso entre las filas enemigas con su espada, asestando golpes por doquier. El ladrón seguía al guerrero, cubriéndole la espalda con su sable y sus cuchillos. Nada los pararía.

Después llegaron Vlad y Anna con sus gigantescas espadas, lanzando por los aires a los enemigos de un solo espadazo.

Y al final estaban los Magos y Taz que, con sus potentes hechizos y los disparos, destrozaban a los enemigos que podían.

Caín miró de reojo al Mago Negro y a la Taumaturga, ambos se coordinaban a la perfección. Cuando Nathan necesitaba recargar un hechizo, Katherine lanzaba otro para apoyarlo. Hacían un gran dúo. Eso hizo que el odio de Caín hacia el Mago Negro creciese.

Amanda no tardó en llegar.

-¡Amanda…! –Sorprendido al ver a la Maga, Nathan aprovechó para ganar algo de maná mientras iba hacia ella- No creí que fueses a venir…

El bastón de la chica se iluminó y, tras unos segundos, varias bolas de luz blanca salieron disparadas de éste hacia un grupo de soldados heridos.

-Yo tampoco… -Sus ojos reflejaban seriedad, al igual que su tono. Parecía que no quería hablar con él.-

-¡Nathan, te necesito aquí! –Gritó la Taumaturga.-

-¡Ahora voy! –Tras mirar a la Maga durante unos instantes, volvió con su otra compañera.-

Por mucha ayuda que aportasen los magos, las fuerzas enemigas no cedían. Los superaban en número, y por si fuera poco, las fuerzas zirzanas eran reducidas a una velocidad de vértigo, no quedaba mucho que hacer.

Entre la masa ingente de soldados que retrocedían, Vlad, Cónrad y Edgar escaparon hacia el lugar en el que estaba Amanda, Katherine, Caín, Nathan y Taz.

-Chicos, hemos acabado con los que hemos podido…

Tras aquellas palabras, el paladín cayó al suelo malherido. Las múltiples heridas habían hecho que se desangrase.

-¡Vlad! –La maga se agachó rápidamente, posó sus manos sobre las heridas de este y éstas se iluminaron- ¡Aguanta…! –Desvió la mirada levemente hacia Katherine y Nathan, llena de rabia- ¡POR ESTO NO QUERÍA LUCHAR!

Aquellas palabras provocaron un silencio sepulcral entre el grupo.

-¡Hay un herido allí! –Dijo un soldado mientras corría hacia los muros de la ciudad.-

Mientras Amanda se ocupaba de Vlad, el resto se miraron, pues notaban que alguien faltaba.

-¡ANNA! –Dijeron todos al unísono.-

-¡No hay tiempo de ocuparse de ella! –Cónrad retrocedió unos pasos- ¡Los demonios se están acercando cada vez más, tenemos que huir!

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Taz salió corriendo en busca de la chica. No pensaba dejarla atrás por nada del mundo.

-¡ANNA! –Gritó el joven arquero mientras corría hacia ella.-

Varios soldados se interpusieron en su camino por lo que, en un instante, Taz colocó una flecha sobre su arco y la disparó eliminando a uno de los oponentes.

-¡APARTÁOS…! –Rápidamente, se colocó su arco en la espalda y desenfundó sus cuchillos- ¡…DE MI CAMINO!

Los humanoides fueron hacia él dispuestos a matarlo con sus espadas, pero el arco no era la única arma que dominaba el arquero. Paró brevemente y aprovechando que estos se pararon también, tomó un impulso para clavar sus cuchillos en las tripas de los oponentes.

Anna, que estaba tirada en el suelo cubierta de sangre, ladeó la cabeza levemente hacia el frente viendo como el joven se acercaba a ella.

-¡Anna…! –Taz paró en seco y se agachó rápidamente, levantando un poco la cabeza de la hermosa joven- ¡¿Es-estás bien…?!

La chica, enmudecida, cerró los ojos con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-¡Anna… por favor! –Una pequeña lágrima cayó de los ojos de Taz sobre el pecho de la guerrera- ¡N-n-no…! No… -Apoyó la cabeza sobre la frente de ella- no te mueras… por favor… ¡POR FAVOR!

-Ta…..Taz… -La chica intentó decir el nombre de éste sin ahogarse con su propia sangre.-

-¡ESTÁS VIVA!

Tomó lentamente el cuerpo de ella sobre sus brazos y echó a correr hacia la ciudad, buscando desesperadamente a la Maga.

Los soldados enemigos se acercaron aprisa al arquero, pero fueron calcinados por la magia del Oscuro.

Cuando el arquero llegó hasta ellos, se percató de que Vlad no estaba allí, por lo que dedujo que había huido tras recuperarse.

-¡AMANDA, AYÚDAME! –Gritó el arquero ahogando un llanto.-

-¡¿Taz?! –La maga se quedó horrorizada al ver el estado de la guerrera- ¡¿ANNA?!

El arquero dejó el cuerpo de la Guerrera en el suelo.

-¡Está muy grave…! –Dijo la Maga mientras sacudía sus manos para curarla- ¡Hermana, aguanta!

Los pocos soldados que quedaban en pie rodearon al grupo para defenderlos de los enemigos, pues los únicos que podían acabar con aquel caos eran ellos.

-¡Guardianes, intentaremos contener a los enemigos cuanto podamos…! –Exclamó el sargento de los ballesteros a la vez que disparaba flechas sobre las cabezas de los humanoides.-

Amanda susurró unas palabras que hicieron que sus manos brillasen con intensidad. Las posó sobre la cara de la guerrera y, de un momento a otro, el cuerpo de Anna absorbió el brillo.

-¿Se va a recuperar?

-C…c-creo que si… Taz… -La Maga se secó las lágrimas de su rostro y continuó con la curación de la guerrera.-

De repente, el suelo comenzó a temblar. Aquel temblor le pareció familiar a Amanda, era… el temblor de unas pisadas.

-¡POR BAHAMUT, RETROCEDED SOLDADOS! –Alarmado, el sargento de los ballesteros comenzó a retroceder.-

-¡¿Qué pasa?! –Exclamó el ladrón al ver el caos formado.-

-¡El demoni-!

Sin que el Sargento pudiese terminar sus palabras, un colosal látigo de fuego se alzó en el cielo creando el silencio en el lugar. Sin tiempo para reaccionar, el látigo golpeó sobre los Zirzanos y los Guardianes, tirándolos al suelo.

Nathan se levantó rápidamente y miró su alrededor. Todos los soldados estaban en el suelo malheridos, y de sus compañeros se podría decir lo mismo.

-¿Qu… qué ha pasado…?

En frente de él había un ser rojo, grande, de grandes y penetrantes ojos, musculoso, con alas y con una siniestra sonrisa en su demoníaco rostro.

-VAYA VAYA, MIRA A QUIÉN TENEMOS AQUÍ, UNA MAGA Y UN MAGO.

Edgar, Cónrad y Taz se levantaron del suelo y vieron como el demonio sujetaba a dos personas, eran…

-¡KATHERINE, CAÍN! –Exclamó Nathan.-

Ignorando a este, el demonio se relamió los labios al ver el cuerpo de la Taumaturga.

-HOY NO TENGO MUCHA HAMBRE, ASÍ QUE SOLO ME COMERÉ A UNO.

Amanda y Anna abrieron lentamente los ojos y, al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo, se horrorizaron.

-¡Suéltame, demonio! –Gritó Katherine entre llantos.-

-¡Demonio! –Dijo Caín- ¡Sabes de sobra que ella es un alimento más apetitoso, solo tienes que verla!

Nathan se quedó inmóvil y sin palabras, su cuerpo no respondía.

-UN HUMANO SENSATO, ME GUSTA… -El demonio lo tiró al suelo sin importarle como cayera- ME HAS CONVENCIDO, ME QUEDARÉ CON ESTA.

Nada mas caer al suelo, Caín se levantó y huyó despavoridamente del lugar.

-¿TUS ÚLTIMAS PALABRAS, MUÑECA?

-¡SUÉLTAME, POR FAVOR!

-¡NAH!

-¡NATHAAAN!

-¡S-su-suéltala… d-demonio..o! –El miedo se notaba en su voz.-

El demonio comenzó a acercar el cuerpo de Katherine hacia su boca.

-¡Nathan…! –Katherine lo miró desde la altura en la que se encontraba- ¡Cu… cuida de ella… por favor!

Las piernas del Mago comenzaron a flaquear mientras que este negaba con la cabeza, incapaz de hacer nada… pues se había quedado sin maná.

-¡KATHERINE, TE SALVARÉ…! –Rápidamente, tiró su capa al suelo dejando al descubierto su espada, pero no era una espada corriente, si no una espada oscura. Dejó caer su báculo y desenfundó la espada.-

La chica estaba a escasos metros de la gigantesca y apestosa boca del demonio, mientras que Nathan seguía inmóvil.

-Cuando estés mal… recuerda que… -Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Katherine- …yo siempre estaré contigo, porque te quie-

Sin que terminase sus palabras, las enormes mandíbulas del demonio partieron el cuerpo de la Taumaturga en dos, llenándose este de su sangre.

-DELICIOSO… -Se relamió los labios repetidas veces saboreando la sangre que chorreaba de su boca.-

La cabeza de Katherine cayó al suelo, ensangrentada, sin cuerpo… sin vida.

-No… no… -El Mago cayó al suelo de rodillas- no… no… no… no… -La espada que sostenían sus manos cayó- no puede… no… Katherine… no…

El resto de Guardianes no podían creer lo que había pasado, no eran capaces de aceptar que Katherine hubiese muerte de tal manera. Varias lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Amanda y de Cónrad.

Nathan agarró los extremos de su sombrero y tiró de ellos hacia abajo.

-No… ella está… no… no puede… -Apartó la vista del suelo y vio la cabeza de esta- No… Katherine…

Sin poder aguantar más, el Mago rompió en un llanto.

-¡KATHERINEEEEEEEE!

-Fin del 5º capítulo.-

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: **¡Ey! Ya se que prometí subir el capítulo en 1 semana, pero es que me demoro mucho escribiendo y encima no me ha salido como pensaba… el próximo lo tendréis antes y me esforzaré mas en el argumento y en la narrativa. Si no es molestia, dejad una review comentando que os ha parecido, que eso ayuda a mejorar el fic. ¡Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado!


	6. Sanctus

Capítulo 6: Sanctus.

Lo único que se podía escuchar en aquel momento eran los desesperantes llantos del Oscuro, pues no concebía que su amiga hubiese muerto… y menos de aquella manera. Solo sabía darse cabezazos contra el suelo y golpear este una y otra vez, furioso.

Tras unos instantes de confusión, el Gigante Rojo miró a los Guardianes, centrándose en buscar lo que era su objetivo desde un principio.

-ALLÍ ESTÁS… -El Demonio clavó su mirada sobre Amanda- …AMANDA.

La rubia retrocedió unos pasos, horrorizada. La muerte de Katherine le había afectado bastante, por lo que no se encontraba en condiciones de luchar.

El Demonio, ignorando al alicaído Mago, comenzó a correr a gran velocidad hacia la posición de la Doncella.

Mientras el ser rojo avanzaba hacia ella, Cónrad, Taz y Edgar se interpusieron en su camino, con sus armas desenfundadas y listos para defenderla.

-¡Eh! ¡¿A dónde coño te crees que vas?! –El ladrón lanzó una de sus dagas al aire y, antes de que esta cayese, la tomó por el mango, llevándosela a la altura de la cara- Antes de siquiera mirarla, tendrás que pasar por encima de nuestro cadáver.

El guerrero apuntó al demonio con su espada, mostrando frialdad y conservando la poca cordura que le quedaba ante su oponente.

-¡Edgar, por una vez en mi vida, estoy de acuerdo contigo…! –Empezó a agitar la espada lentamente a la vez que pronunciaba unas palabras incomprensibles.- ¡…Nilj'or, ilumínate! –Pero la espada no se iluminó.-

Taz y Edgar se quedaron mirándolo.

-¿Qué haces, Cónrad…? –Dijeron el Ladrón y el Arquero al unísono.-

Sin echarles mucha cuenta, el Demonio siguió avanzando, pero a un ritmo más lento.

-¡Parece que vamos a tener que pararle como sea! –Gritó el Arquero mientras corría hacia la Maga- ¡Amanda, debes utilizarlo!

Amanda, que ahogaba sus lágrimas mientras arrastraba el cuerpo de Anna a un lugar seguro, miró al Arquero negando con la cabeza. Tenía miedo de realizar aquel hechizo.

-¡P-PERO SI LO USO MORIRÉIS! –Gritó la chica con la voz completamente quebrada.-

El Guerrero y el Ladrón se colocaron justo en la espalda del Demonio, preparados para realizar el ataque que tenían planeado.

-¡No te preocupes…! –Se interpuso en el camino del Demonio, colocando rápidamente una flecha de Mitrilo sobre su arco- ¡…Por nosotros, lo inmovilizaremos y entonces, tu le atacarás!

Aunque el fuese un simple arquero, Taz era un excelente estratega militar.

-¡V-vale!

El Demonio vio como el Arquero se interpuso en su camino, por lo que esbozó una siniestra sonrisa mientras empuñaba su látigo.

-¡MUERE, MUERE MUERE!

En aquel instante, el tiempo se paró para Taz. Ajustó el arco y entrecerró su ojo izquierdo, posando el derecho sobre la flecha de mitrilo. "No me llaman el arquero letal por nada, ¿Sabes?".

Cuando volvió a notar la noción del tiempo, soltó la mano de la cuerda. La flecha impactó en el centro de la pupila del ojo derecho del demonio y, fue tal la velocidad que había tomado en el aire, que atravesó la cabeza de éste.

-¡AAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!

Aquel grito de dolor resonó en todo Zirce.

El demonio se paró de golpe, llevándose las manos a la cara sin conseguir ver nada por uno de sus ojos.

-¡Ahora! –Gritó Taz.-

Tras tomar impulso, Edgar empuñó su sable y asestó un potente tajo sobre los tendones de una de las piernas del Demonio. Cónrad hizo lo mismo. El plan funcionó, el Demonio cayó al suelo instantáneamente, permaneciendo inmóvil en éste. Aprovechando aquel momento de conmoción, el Ladrón, el Arquero y el Guerrero se alejaron todo lo que pudieron del demonio, pero éste aun conservaba un as en la manga.

-¡AÚN NO HABÉIS ACABADO CONMIGO!

Apoyó uno de sus brazos al suelo y, armado con su látigo, asestó un potente golpe al suelo creando una onda expansiva.

-¡CUIDADO! –Exclamó el Ladrón al ver la onda.-

Por mucho que corriesen, la onda impactó contra ellos, dejándolos en el suelo malheridos e incapacitados.

-AHORA NADIE… -El Demonio comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo yendo hacia la Maga- PODRÁ ENTROMETERSE… EN MI… CAMINO…

La gente comenzó a mirar a través de los huecos de las murallas. Solo veían la desesperación de los supervivientes… Todo estaba acabado.

-No… no… -La Maga empuñó su báculo, furiosa- ¡No me dejaré matar por ti, sucio engendro!

De repente, el cristal del báculo comenzó a brillar con intensidad, pero esto no impidió que el Demonio parase de avanzar hacia ella.

-¡Has hecho cosas terribles en tu vida…! –Un haz de luz partió del cristal hacia el cielo, así atravesando las nubes- ¡…Y YO, AMANDA ALDRICH, VOY A EXTERMINARTE!

Un colosal círculo de luz se dibujó en el suelo, rodeando al demonio y a ella. Había aceptado su destino, pero si no lo hacía morirían más inocentes.

-¡¿SANCTUS?! –El Demonio reconoció al instante el hechizo que había invocado la Maga.-

Rápidamente, el Demonio pensó en parar de alguna manera la invocación pues, si esta se completaba, moriría. Sanctus era el hechizo más poderoso de la Magia Sagrada, invocaba un círculo sagrado sobre una superficie que, al cabo de unos minutos, desintegraba toda la materia que se encontraba en su interior junto al hechicero.

El Demonio empezó a retorcerse en el suelo, intentando huir de aquel círculo, pero el dolor le impedía moverse. Tras eso, miró a la Maga algo atemorizado.

-¡¿SABES QUE SANCTUS ACABARÁ CONTIGO TAMBIÉN, NO?!

Amanda, que estaba canalizando el poco maná que quedaba en su cuerpo, calló.

Mientras el círculo terminaba de invocarse, Cónrad, Edgar y Taz miraban como este iluminaba toda Zirce, creando un aire de tranquilidad y de armonía sobre el lugar.

Tras varios intentos de levantarse, Edgar cayó al suelo, herido del golpe del demonio, cerró el puño y golpeó con fuerza el suelo.

-No puedo morir aquí –Dijo el Ladrón- Tengo… tantas cosas por hacer aun y… -Alzó el brazo hacia el cielo nocturno con cierto aire melancólico- …tengo que cumplir mi promesa…

Taz, tras oir a Edgar, giró la cabeza hacia él.

-Yo… con que Anna esté a salvo, puedo descansar en paz…

-Tio, te comportas como un adulto para tu edad, Taz…

-No te creas… -El Arquero esbozó una leve sonrisa que dejó ver su dentadura ensangrentada- Soy un puto desastre de… -De repente, unas gotas de sangre salieron de su boca- persona…

El Arquero cerró los ojos esbozando una triste sonrisa.

-¿Taz…? ¿TAZ? –El Ladrón zarandeó con uno de sus brazos al Arquero, pero éste ni se inmutaba.

-No me jodas Taz…

-Uno menos…

Aquella voz le resultó familiar, por lo que miró de reojo su izquierda y allí estaba él.

-¿Todavía no has muerto, Cónrad?

-No… quiero ver con mis propios ojos como la Doncella acaba con el Demonio…

En aquel instante, Edgar recordó el porqué de que estuviesen allí. Se había olvidado por completo de la Maga.

-¿Crees que lo conseguirá?

El silencio del Guerrero fue una respuesta más que contundente.

-La aprecio mucho pero… no creo que sea capaz…

Esas palabras enfadaron muchísimo al Ladrón. No podía aguantarlo más.

-¡¿Y si ves que no lo conseguirá, por qué no la ayudas?! ¡Tú eres el único que no está herido!

-¡Plebeyo imbécil, vale que tengamos que defenderla, pero aprecio demasiado mi vida como para sacrificarla en vano… habría que estar loco para ir allí a salvarla o algo! –Gritó- ¡Cualquier ser racional haría lo mismo en mi lugar!

-Pues entonces huye.

-¿Qué…?

-Si muero aquí, no quiero hacerlo junto a una persona como tú…

-Ni yo contigo…

La única razón por la que no había huido fue por cansancio, no tenía ganas de levantarse y huir. Eso fue muy impropio de él.

Aquel momento se le hizo eterno a Edgar, solo sabía mirar de reojo a Taz y mirar al frente para ver si pasaba algo.

-Amy… huye, por favor…

De repente, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, avistó una figura corriendo hacia el círculo a una velocidad descabellada.

-¿Ese quién es?

…

Mientras tanto, el maná de la chica se canalizó por completo y, tras eso, el círculo comenzó a brillar con más fuerza. La Maga comenzó a sentir una leve sensación de calor y frío a la vez, era una sensación extraña.

El demonio comenzó a reir de repente.

-BUENO… -Su voz estaba completamente quebrada- YO MORIRÉ, PERO A TI NO TE QUEDA TIEMPO PARA HUIR, MALDITA ZORRA…

La chica temblaba con solo pensar en su inminente destino.

-Yo… s-si mu-muero ser-será salvando a los q-que quiero… -Dijo con un tono quebrado.-

-¡TU NO VAS A MORIR AQUÍ!

Al oir aquello, la Maga miró al frente y vio como un chico de tez gris oscura, pelo negro azabache y ojos amarillos corría hacia ella a una velocidad inhumana.

-¿Eh-?

Sin poder terminar de hablar, el chico agarró a la Maga y siguió corriendo hacia adelante para poder salir del círculo de invocación.

-¡¿Quién eres?! –Dijo la chica mientras golpeaba la espalda de éste.-

-¡¿Quién coño voy a ser?! –Respondió con cierto enojo.-

Su voz no le era familiar, pues la voz de aquel chico era agradable, no muy aguda pero tampoco tan grave como la de Anna… tenia voz de adolescente. Su rostro era algo atractivo pero a la vez repulsivo, era un Oscuro.

El círculo comenzó a iluminarse con más fuerza, haciendo que todo lo que hubiese en su interior empezase a desintegrarse.

-¡Suéltame, por favor! –Gritaba Amanda- ¡No me hagas nada!

Sin hacerle caso, el chico siguió corriendo hasta atravesar el círculo en el último momento.

Nada más salir, el joven derrapó y tiró a la Maga al suelo.

-Lo… conseguí… -Estaba exhausto por la carrera que había realizado.-

Amanda no podía creer lo que había pasado, aquel chico la había salvado. Se sentó en el suelo y lo miró de arriba abajo, con asombro y temor a la vez.

-¿Q-qui-quién e-eres?

El interior del Sanctus se volvió blanco y, de repente, un enorme rayo de luz surgió del suelo desintegrando todo su interior y atravesando el cielo. Fue una escena conmovedora.

-Soy… -El chico respiró profundamente, dolido por la reacción de la chica- soy Nathan.

La Maga abrió ampliamente los ojos, horrorizada. La imagen que tenía de cómo sería el Mago se rompió en pedazos, no era ni rubio ni tenía los ojos azules.

Un extraño ruido surgió del rayo, algo había salido mal. Sin previo aviso, la luz se tornó roja con chispas.

Nathan se giró hacia la luz y la miró con curiosidad.

-¡NO! –Gritó la Maga.-

Finalmente, el círculo estalló y una onda expansiva recorrió Zirce y sus alrededores devastando todo lo que había a su paso.

…

-¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer, Edgar? –Preguntó el Arquero mientras caminaba hacia el castillo de Zirce, acompañado de su fiel amigo Edgar.-

-Mira a tu alrededor si no…

La gente miraba desde los escombros de sus casas a los jóvenes. Lo habían perdido todo después de la batalla. La gente había perdido sus hogares, familiares, el dinero, la comida… todo, lo único que les quedaba era el recuerdo de una vida que jamás volverían a tener.

-Llevamos ya dos semanas desde que luchamos contra el Demonio ese, y el Rey sigue sin hacer nada por el pueblo, ¿No es patético? –Apretó el puño con cierta ira- Se merece un buen escarmiento.

El Arquero se llevó la mano derecha a la nuca, pues la otra la tenía vendada.

-Creo que hay maneras mejores de vengar al pueblo que robándole la pasta al Rey.

-¡Pero sería la poll*! –Edgar se giró hacia Taz a la par que caminaba hacia delante- ¡Imagínate, ganamos pasta y quedaríamos como los héroes de Zirce!

-Si le robas el dinero al Rey… ¿Con qué dinero pagarán a los trabajadores para que reconstruyan la ciudad?

-Taz, no me jodas, no la van a reconstruir.

-Si no quiere que la gente se subleve, digo yo que tendrá que hacer algo por el pueblo.

Edgar se llevó las manos a los bolsillos pensando en las palabras de su compañero.

-Ahora me haces sentir mal.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema… -Se llevó la mano al mentón, pensativo- ¿Has visto a Anna?

-Tio, tienes una cierta obsesión con la machota.

-¡Pero le ha cambiado la voz, ahora es una dama guerrera! –Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar- Es tan… -Dejó escapar un leve suspiro de satisfacción.-

-Es tan… ¿Mayor? ¡Tio, te saca 7 años, cuando tú seas mayor de edad, ella tendrá las tetas caídas!

-Mmmm…

Edgar se llevó una mano a la cara alucinado por el comportamiento infantil del Arquero.

-Veo que te olvidaste ya de Stacy.

Taz paró en seco su marcha. Parecía haber recordado algo que creía haber reprimido hace ya tiempo.

-No hables de ella.

-Oh… lo siento…

Siguieron caminando durante un tiempo en silencio hacia el castillo. Edgar se sentía resentido por su comentario, pues el tema de Stacy era un Tabú para el Arquero.

-Oye, para cambiar de tema… -Exclamó Edgar forzando una sonrisilla que se desvaneció a los pocos segundos- Lo de Nathan es un poco…

-Extraño…

-Si… yo me lo imaginaba algo mas… humano.

-EL decía que era un humano pero… -Aun conociendo lo que el Mago realmente era desde hace tiempo, su asombro era bastante grande- …No un Oscuro.

-Según los libros de historia y esas cosas, los Oscuros se extinguieron después de la Guerra de Ogán, no sé qué pinta uno vivo, ¿No?

-Lo dices como si te molestase, a mi me da igual, Nathan me cae bien y punto… -Se llevó la mano al mentón al igual que Edgar.- Lo que nos hace humanos no es nuestro físico, si no nuestra forma de ser…

Edgar comenzó a reír a carcajadas al oír a Taz.

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Taz en modo filosófico!

El Arquero se ruborizó levemente.

-Ni que fuese algo malo decir lo que uno piensa… -Tras eso, desvió la mirada.-

Cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban en frente del portón del Castillo.

-Bueno, vamos allá –Dijo el Ladrón.-

El Arquero actuaría de cebo para que el Ladrón pudiese robar todo el dinero que pudiese a escondidas. Tenían el tiempo justo para robar, salir, volver a la posada en la que se hospedaban y salir de Zirce "por patas".

…

Habían pasado varias horas desde que Taz y Edgar salieran a "hacer labores humanitarias" (o eso fue lo que les dijo el Ladrón a sus compañeros).

Nathan estaba en la última habitación de la primera planta de la posada "Mc' Henry e hijos". No era nada del otro mundo, pero tenían que quedarse en algún lugar para descansar.

La habitación era pequeña, muy parecida a la que le asignaron en el castillo de Sacral: Una cama, un escritorio con espejo, una mesilla y una ventana que era de todo menos luminosa.

Nathan se miró por última vez en el espejo antes de salir del cuarto. En el veía un Oscuro con vendas por todo el tronco, brazos y cuello, de rostro caucásico, sin barba, ojos amarillos en casi toda su totalidad (Excepto el iris, que lo tenía gris y la pupila), pelo negro azabache alborotado, tez gris oscura casi negra y con enormes ojeras.

Tras eso, se puso su camisa marrón, sus pantalones de tela verdiblanca, sus botas de cuero y una capa que había encontrado en el mueble de la cama.

"Si no hubiese perdido mi gorro en la batalla, los demás no me odiarían… si le hubiese plantado cara al Demonio ahora Katherine estaría conmigo…". El Mago se sentó en la cama para atarse los cordones de las botas.

"Hasta Amanda me mira mal ahora…" Pensó mientras aguantaba las lágrimas, "Yo nunca quise nacer como un Oscuro, yo… yo quiero ser un humano, o que me traten como tal…". Terminó de atarse los cordones y se puso en pie, se fue hacia el espejo y se miró por última vez. "Intenta dibujar una sonrisa, Nathan, al menos así no te apartarán tanto". El chico esbozó una tierna sonrisa y con ella salió de su habitación.

Mientras avanzaba hacia las escaleras del pasillo, unos murmullos se escuchaban en la planta baja.

-¿Estás bien, Amy? –Preguntó Anna.-

-Sí, bueno… no mucho… -Dijo con un tono deprimente.-

-Pues mira, la voz se me ha quedado más bonita después de todo –Entonó la Guerrera mientras se deleitaba con su voz dulce y armónica.-

-Al menos la herida que te hiciste en la garganta te ha cambiado a mejor –Respondió la Maga.-

-¡Sí! –Respondió- ¡Estoy segura que así atraeré a más chicos, o incluso a Cónrad!

Amanda rio levemente.

-Tú nunca cambias, ¿Eh?

-Pues claro que no, ¡Las cosas buenas nunca cambian!

Ambas se echaron a reír. Anna estaba realmente feliz, estaba viva y tras recuperarse de las heridas su voz había cambiado por completo. Aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de la Maga.

Las chicas pararon de reír al oír el sonido de alguien bajando las escaleras.

La Maga desvió la mirada a la ventana al ver la persona que bajaba.

-Buenos días.

-¡Hola Nathan! –Dijo Anna con un tono alegre- Tienes mala cara, ¿No?

-Creo que sí… llevo varios días sin pegar… -Bostezó- …ojo… -Apartó la mirada de la guerrera y miró a la Rubia- Ay…

El ambiente se volvió tenso por culpa de los magos, ambos querían hablar el uno con el otro, pero si lo hacían, alguno saldría malparado.

Cónrad bajó de las escaleras y miró a las chicas y a Nathan.

-Buenos días Mi Lady, buenos días Lady Anna…

-¡Buenos di-!

La Guerrera fue interrumpida de repente por el Oscuro.

-Hola Cónrad…–Dijo con un tono seco.-

-Yo solo hablo con humanos.

Aquello cortó al Mago por completo. Si ya estaba deprimido de por sí, aquello lo hundió más. La Guerrera y la Maga lo miraron y sintieron pena por él, pero la Maga desvió la mirada de nuevo.

-Bueno… -La guerrera juntó sus manos y alzó la voz para alegrar el ambiente- ¿Cuándo van a venir los otros dos?

-Edgar dijo que iban a hacer "labores humanitarias"… -Respondió el Mago, forzando un tono alegre y despreocupado- O sea…

-Robar –Dijeron los 4 al unísono.-

De repente, la puerta de la posada se abrió de golpe y de ella aparecieron el Ladrón, con una bolsa gigante cargada de monedas, y el Arquero, con la cara blanca. Ambos parecían exhaustos y nerviosos.

-¡Hola Ed-!

La Guerrera fue interrumpida de nuevo, pero esta vez por el Ladrón.

-¡TENEMOS QUE SALIR CAGANDO LECHES DE ZIRCE!

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó la Maga.-

-¡PUES QUE VA A PASAR, QUE NOS HAN CATAO'! –Dijeron ambos al unísono.-

-¿¡QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? –Dijeron los otros 4 a la vez.-

Sin tiempo para reaccionar, salieron de la posada por la puerta trasera y empezaron a correr hasta la salida de Zirce.

Nada más salir de los alrededores de la ciudad, todos se sentaron en el suelo para descansar de la carrera.

-Estoy muerta… -Dijo la Maga, exhausta- ¡¿Cómo te han podido pillar, Edgar?!

-¡Fue culpa del niñato éste!

-¡Pero si fuiste tú el que entró en ese cuarto! –Protestó Taz.-

Edgar miró de repente a Nathan, con la expresión completamente cambiada. Parecía… asustado.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… Nathan... En ese cuarto cogí algo que deberías de ver…

-¿Y-yo?

El resto del grupo miró al Mago, con curiosidad.

-Si, parece que… -Edgar se tomó una pausa para pensar lo que iba a decir- encontré unos manuscritos y un diario en una caja fuerte y… bueno… todos hablan de ti.

Fin del 6º capítulo.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: **¡Bueeeeeeeeeeno, al fin subí el puñetero capítulo! Es la primera vez que me siento satisfecho con algo que escribo, así que espero que os guste a todos. Como no sé cuando voy a subir el siguiente (En Diciembre tendréis dos capítulos por ahí…), os dejo mi Twitter para que, si a alguien le interesa, que me pregunte en él y le diré sobre cuando lo subiré o cualquier otra cosa relacionada con el Fic. ¡Dejad review si os ha gustado y… hasta pronto!


End file.
